Ascending Thoughts
by andromeda90
Summary: She looked like her, but now she was theirs, proud parents they now were...CalebReid, slash
1. Stargazing

Okay, well, I'm still a bit stuck on the Caleb/Reid pairing! There are just not enough of them out there!! TT sucks! So I'm here, writing more stuff….for my self…to keep myself happy…hope this drabbles are to your guys likings!! I'll try to have a drabble once a week…but with school….and other stuff…..it'll be hard…some classes are pretty boring, so may be I can write there….anywho….just some drabbles!!

……………….

Disclaimer: Do not own, so don't sue…

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warning: ummm, nothing much actually…..

Summary: Late at night….deep in the forest….one looks up at the stars….he thinks he's alone, but he'll learn that he is not….

……………………….

Star Gazing

…………………..

The air was chilly, stinging baby blue eyes. Blond locks were wiped around in the air. Skin had turned a little pale from exposure to the cold. Body began to shake, as the only thing that protected the soft skin was a thin jacket.

Baby blue eyes darted around the trees as long legs made their way around trees and dead logs. Mist had begun to settle around the floor, making it hard to see farther away. Glimpses of a clear night sky could be seen through the trees. The night was beautiful, but many feared it. They did not understand the darkness, and so they feared it. He didn't, he enjoyed the darkness, the night. There was always a light, for there could be no darkness without a light to show it.

Reid sighed, rubbing his arms for warmth as he passed through another set of dead logs. He was almost there. Today was a beautiful day to stargaze. Not many people knew, but he rather enjoyed watching the stars. They were millions of light years away, and the only thing you could see was their light, their front. No one knew them in the inside. People knew there was more to them, yet to mostly every one, they were just beautiful dots in the sky, that were part of some big picture. No one focused on one single star. No, Reid mused, every one just sat twinkles now a days, not even the whole sky was taken into account. Television, photographs, movies, they were all replacing the real things. No matter though, to Reid, the real thing would always be so much better.

Reid smiled sadly, mouth clenched tightly as possible, stopping his teeth from chattering. He looked around and took a deep breath, letting a true smile play on his lips for a few seconds, just enjoying the night. He trudged over to the immense, tree trunk in the middle of the clearing. He sat down and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled, winking at him. Reid was sure they were laughing at him, but he may just be paranoid. Reid sighed and closed his eyes, the wind caressing his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" A voice flowed through the air.

"Enjoying the night." Reid answered, not bothering to look over.

"You could get sick, besides, it is dangerous."

"Yeah, for every one else." Reid sneered, finally looking over at the leader.

"Reid." Caleb sighed, walking over and sitting next to Reid. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Caleb turned and looked at Reid. Reid frowned but stayed still for a few minutes longer, until it became too much and he snapped.

"What?!" he scoffed.

"Nothing, I just never thought you would enjoy this sort of things." Caleb shrugged, looking up at the sky. Reid huffed.

"Shows how much you know me." He muttered. Caleb looked back at him sadly.

"Because you don't let us in….you don't let me in…."

"I've tried…." Reid muttered, glancing at Caleb, noticing guilty look pass over his eyes.

"I know….I know…." Caleb sighed. The silence reigned again, and Reid became uncomfortable. He realized Caleb was brooding and feeling all guilty and things were all serious, too serious for his liking.

"I'm cold." Reid spoke up. Caleb snapped out of it and looked at him, noticing the flimsy clothes he was wearing. Caleb scooted over and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulder, bringing him closer to his body, sharing his warmth. It took Reid a few minutes to relax and just enjoy the warmth. He was starting to fall asleep there, when Caleb shook him up.

"Come on, we need to head back." Caleb muttered, pulling Reid up. Reid just let himself be pulled, ending in Caleb's arms again. Caleb looked down at Reid, while Reid just looked up at Caleb. Time seemed to stop as their faces inched closer. Their breaths mingled with the other, before finally, their lips meeting in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Let's go home." Caleb muttered, pulling back. Reid nodded, leaning heavily on Caleb as they made their way back.

……………..

The End…

…………………

Well, there you have it…my first lil drabble!! Tell me how it is! Kay? Hoped you enjoyed it! Hope to have more next weekend! Luv ya!


	2. Betting

Glad people enjoyed the last one! I think there needs to be more love for this couple! Seriously! I just love them! Well, mostly Reid! Sorry I hadn't updated anything up! I have 3 other drabbles waiting to be up! But you all got to wait for them! If you review than I'll post them up faster! Love ya all!

………………………

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: Reid looses a bet and has to do something!

………………………..

Four of Diamonds

……………………….

Reid knew he should have said no. Why did he agree again? He was starting to regret ever agreeing, he seriously was! He looked down at his cards, nervously, before looking back up at the blonde in front of him.

"So?" a mischievous smile spread over his rival's face.

"Umm…two…" Reid gulped and passed his cards up.

"You don't have to look so scared." Reid growled, knowing he was being teased. How was he suppose to know he was playing against a pro?

"Want to raise the stakes up a little higher?" Reid paled and shook his head.

"I can barely deal with the stakes we have right now….." Reid grumbled.

"Well, too bad, I did not know you were such a coward…."

"Well, now you do!" Reid chirped, looking down at his cards and rearranging them.

"Are you going to call it, or am I going to have to?" there was a threat in there, he could hear it. He was going to loose! Reid panicked. Wait, he could cheat, couldn't he?

Reid looked down at his cards, then back up and at the other's hand.

"Hey, you use magic you will be automatically disqualified!" Reid pouted, realizing it was no use. He slumped back in his seat and looked at his miserable hand.

"Come on Reid."

Reid's eye twitched.

"Just a little bit higher."

Reid's eye twitched, along with his hand this time.

"You know you want to. Besides, you'll enjoy it."

"Four?" Reid grumbled out, not wanting to think about what was being implied.

"Nope." Reid sighed and reached over to get a card.

It went on and on, until finally, all the cards were gone. Reid glared at his cards in his hands.

"You cheated." Reid pointed, accusingly.

"I did not!" came the aggravated snapping comment.

"Then where is the other card?" Reid growled.

"It does not matter I won!!"

"NU uh!! I want a replay!! A recount! It is not possible!!" Reid threw the cards down.

"Don't worry, not every one is good at Go Fish." The two blonds stared at each other, one amused the other mad as hell.

"I am not doing it!" Reid folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Fine…" Reid stood up, and walked out of the room. He knew it would be a lot worst if he did not do this now. He just hoped he was not killed in the process. Good thing was that he could blame it all on Sarah.

After much searching he found his target.

"Hey, Reid? I thought you were studying?" Tyler frowned.

"Something must be up then, to get you out of studying." Pogue rolled his eyes. Reid ignored them and turned to Caleb. Caleb frowned and looked at Reid, calculatingly.

"I am studying, just something I need to get over first." Reid shrugged, before reaching up and bringing Caleb's face down, sealing their lips together. Caleb's eyes widened. Just as he was about to relax, Reid pulled back and away from Caleb. They both just stood there, trying to regain their breath. Tyler was trying his best to keep Pogue, who had fainted, from hitting the ground.

"What?" Caleb looked at Reid, waiting, hoping for an explanation. Reid looked up and was going to answer when all of the sudden something caught his eye. There, hanging from Caleb's neck was the Four of Diamonds car. Reid's eyes widened.

"That fudging— " Reid snarled, grabbing the necklace.

"She cheated!!!!" Reid hollered, upset.

"Reid?" Caleb frowned. Reid let the necklace go, before turning around and running back to his room, where Sarah was laughing her ass off.

Caleb just stood there and watched Reid's retreating back.

The end….

……………..

Well, how was it? Good? hope so!


	3. Sadie Hawkins

Well, I just took my SATs, and I know I did bad…that essay totally killed my score….oh well, my first try! So whatever! And I did not even study…should have done that….anyways, next Saturday is the Sadie Hawkins dance! So I wrote this! Not really something I expected to write! But I could not help it! Hope you all enjoy!

……………….

Disclaimer: Do not own Covenant or FF7! Just to make it clear! So don't sue me!

Notes: What do you do in childcare anywho?

……

Summary: Sadie Hawkins time!! Except…..who will ask who to the dance? Especially since it is tradition for the girl to ask the guy…..CalebReid

……………..

Sadie Hawkins

…………………….

Reid groaned as he placed his head on his arms. He could hear the girls begin to chatter around him, making plans of who to ask and what not. Why did he even have this class? Right, stupid Academy had already too many students in the class he wanted so he was stuck in childcare. It was actually pretty interesting, but he would never say that out loud…outside of the class.

"Ohhh….may be I can ask that cute guy from my math class!"

"Nah, I say you go for the football player!"

"You are just saying that because you like the guy from the math class!!"

Reid sighed, sliding down on his seat.

"Girls! Girls!" the teacher tried to calm the class down but to no use. Reid use to get annoyed about being called a girl, but he didn't care anymore. He was the only guy in there, which was something his friends teased him about.

"Hey, Rei!" one of his childcare buddies poked him on the shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Who are you planning on going with?" Her name was Aerith. She was such a sweetheart, nice and great with children.

"Yeah! Are you going to say yes to anyone who asks?" Yuffie came up to them, looking inquisitively at him. She was small, yet very energetic and always cheering every one up.

"Umm….I don't know…." Reid muttered, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Are you going to ask your boyfriend?" Tifa came down and leaned on Reid's table, looking at him expectantly. She had long, black hair and was very feisty, in other words, very aggressive. Reid couldn't help but blush, face turning bright red.

"How come I have to ask?" Reid squeaked out.

"Easy, you are taking child care." Yuffie piped up.

"Besides, you are small, and between the two, you are more feminine." Tifa smirked at Reid.

"How you know how he looks like?" Reid frowned, not remembering ever showing them his boyfriend.

"We saw you with him." Yuffie shrugged.

"You three were stalking me!" Reid glared at the three.

"No, not stalking, just looking out for you." Aerith smiled sweetly and Reid could not stay mad.

"I don't know if I should. Sarah may want to go with him….just as friends!" Reid hurried to explain, knowing that his friends would go out and do something about it.

"He is your boyfriend. Who cares about her?" Yuffie frowned.

"If she gets in the way, just tell us. No one messes with our Reid's man!" Tifa vowed. Reid couldn't help but chuckle. They were always there for him.

"Well, the bell is about to ring!" Aerith smiled, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Good luck asking your boyfriend out!" Yuffie grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"If he says no, call us." Tifa warned him, before winking at him. Reid smiled, getting up just as the bell rang. He sure missed not having his other class, but childcare was fine. He didn't mind it so much anymore. The girls were crazy, and well, he realized that kids were not so bad. The guys said the class was good for him, because it calmed him down.

"Hey, how my girl doing?" arms wrapped around his waist.

"Fine, just thinking if we should adopt more than one kid." Reid answered, sweetly. Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"How was childcare?" Caleb smirked. He never stopped teasing Reid about it.

"It was chaotic. Girls were all over the place, talking about boys. Making plans about the dance and such things." Reid shrugged.

"You know Mr. Wayne is strict. Girls were all hyper, but they kept cool until after the bell rang. I believe Mr. Wayne took pleasure in seeing the girls suffer." Caleb shrugged.

"Oh! We have to go to the mall later on, Sarah wants us to hang out. Meaning she wants us to carry the bags of all the clothes she buys." Caleb informed Reid, maneuvering him over to his car.

"Thank God it's the weekend!" Reid grinned, putting his bag in the back seat while getting in the front.

"Call Pogue, see if he is meeting up at the mall and find out if Tyler is going to make it." Caleb gave his cell to Reid. After a few minutes on the cell, Reid hanged up.

"Pogue is picking Tyler up. You know, its good we are going to the mall, that way we can find something to wear so we match." Reid said as he handed the cell phone back to Caleb. Caleb almost dropped the cell phone but he managed to catch it and put it in his pocket.

"What?" Caleb shot a glace at Reid.

"Well, couples are supposed to match, right?" Reid looked at Caleb, innocently.

"We?"

"Unless you were planning on going with someone else….." Reid shrugged, making it seem like it was no big deal.

"No! Of course not! Why would I go with anyone else?" Caleb shook his head, reaching over and squeezing Reid's hand.

"Good."

"I just did not think you would actually ask me." Caleb smirked. Reid glared at him, and stuck his tongue out. Caleb laughed.

……

The End….

……….

No idea why I wrote this…I just did…not good….egghh, but its Sadies! Anyways! Luv ya all! And to those who still need to take SATs! Good luck! And if you don't anymore! Lucky you! You are done! anyways, review! Luv ya!


	4. Sin M

Well, here is another thing….umm, I cannot believe I wrote this…its too….WHOA…for me…seriously….but I wanted to try a bit….

………………

Summary: Reid's thoughts about what goes on between him and Caleb.

……………………

Warnings: M kind of, I believe this is the most lemony thing I'll ever write…may be… but, its like, not descriptive, but its like there…and well……do not want to take a risk…

…………………

Path of Sin

…………………….

His breathing comes out ragged. His light blue eyes were glazed over. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out what was going on around him.

He was drunk, he knew that much. He knew that he was not alone and that he was in a room. He squinted and focused, his light blue meeting honey brown. They stared at each other; the only sound in the room was their short gasps for breath.

His blond hair fell in front of his eyes, slightly obscuring his view. He could feel the smoothness and coolness of the silk sheets on his back. He could not remember when his shirt had come off. All he knew was that every thing was hot and he could not cool himself down.

"Reid." The other spoke, huskily, bending over him to whisper in his ear. Reid shuddered, hands twitching as they clutched to the sheets.

"Caleb." Reid whispered, eyes closing as Caleb ran a hand down his bare chest. A wave of shivers followed Caleb's hand.

Reid couldn't help but respond to all of Caleb's touches. Something in the far end of his mind, warned him about the consequences. Yet Reid could not pay attention, not when Caleb's hot mouth licked and nipped his way down his body.

"Oh God." Reid moaned, arching up to Caleb. It was wrong, Reid knew it, Caleb knew it.

They were drunk though, and that would become their excuse in the morning.

Caleb had Sarah, and he loved her, except, she was not Reid. No one would ever be his Reid. Reid knew it was wrong, that they should not be sneaking, drinking, and f------ like they do. They both can't help it. They can't help but act like they will just drink one shot of tequila but they cannot help and drink down another four shots. They cannot help it if it feels so right to be together. They can do nothing about the feeling of right when they lay together, trying to regain their breath. They cannot help but moan and thrust into each other. They were addicted to the other, and no matter what, nothing could stop them. Nothing could stop them from having those nights, when all that matter was the other.

"Oh God!" Reid called out, hands digging into Caleb's back.

They knew that sooner or later, things would have to be said and brought out. Some things would have to end. Different paths would be taken. However, as they lay sweaty but content, in each other's arm, under the silk covers, they know what path is ahead of them….the path they have to take, is a Path of Sin…..

……

The End…

………

How was that? Good?

I seriously hope so!! First time I write anything like that! It was kind of….dunno…weird…but anyways, hope this was okay!! Anyways, review, kay? Luv ya all!


	5. Just Actions

I can't believe people actually read my lil drabbles…and they like it!! Wow!! Thank you all!! I will reply back, just I barely have enough time to post this up!! So bare with me, kay?

Here is another lil thing I have!! Hope its okay…I was focusing on actions speak louder than words…so I tried to make every thing very subtle….almost unrecognizable….so yeah…

………………….

Warnings: this time? none, but I don't think another lemony piece is coming…unless you all want another….lemony laced one….

Summary: Caleb is used to voicing things out, so not having communication confuses and aggravates him. However, he realizes that may be words are not needed with the two of them….

………………

No Words but Actions

…………………………

Caleb has heard people say that actions speak louder than words, but sometimes, he can't help but wish for some words.

"Hey, brought you your coke." Pogue grinned, settling in next to Caleb. They were waiting for the girls to show up.

"Thanks." Caleb smiled, picking it up and turning to look at the game of pool across the room.

"Reid is pretty good at it." Pogue said, amused.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded, eyes never leaving Reid's form. Reid looked up, eyes meeting those of Caleb. His light blue eyes seem to turn a silvery blue and the ends of his lips seem to quirk up into a smile. Reid soon looked back down and focused on the game.

Caleb sighed and placed his coke back down on the table, excusing himself and going to the bathroom.

He found himself disappointed when he saw that the girls had not arrived; yet his heart fluttered when he saw another blond.

"Reid, Tyler, you two not playing no more?" Caleb asked, taking his seat.

"Nah, I'm tired." Reid shrugged, taking Caleb's coke and drinking some of it. Caleb glared at him, but said nothing.

"The girls are not here, shouldn't they have been here an hour ago?" Tyler asked, a bit worriedly.

"You know girls, they take about three hours to get ready." Reid smirked reaching over and grabbing some of Caleb's fries. Once again Caleb remained silent, but he did move his fries farther from Reid. Reid pouted and reached over to get some. Pogue and Tyler began their discussion on girls as Reid and Caleb began their tug-o-war with the fries. It was not long before some guy came and challenged Reid to a game of pool. Reid, happy to be doing something close to always, agreed. Tyler as always tagged a long, leaving Pogue and Caleb behind. Caleb just ate his fries, eyes trained on the game. Pogue smirked, sipping on his drink as he glanced at Caleb knowingly. Caleb never noticed, he was always too enthralled at watching the pool game or was it watching someone that was playing the pool game? This went on until Reid won once again.

"Well, I do believe I am the king of pool!" Reid boasted as he sat himself on the table.

"Cocky much?" Pogue teased.

"Come on Pogue, you know that Reid defines cocky." Tyler joined in.

"Har har." Reid scowled, before grinning as well and reaching over for the last fry that Caleb had. Caleb saw this and pulled the plate away.

"Nah uh, get your own Pool King." Caleb warned. Reid pouted, glaring at Caleb before his eyes moved to look at something behind Caleb. It wasn't long before Caleb realized whom Reid was looking at, since all of the sudden arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, cutie." A soft voice whispered. Caleb smiled and turned around, planting a kiss on Sarah's cheek.

"Finally, here we thought you two were not coming." Pogue smiled, taking hold of Kate's hand.

"Yeah, and I have to go shopping!" Reid smirked, standing up.

"Great, another five hours trying to buy just a pair of jeans." Tyler sighed, standing up.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Kate grinned, taking Tyler's seat.

"Trust Tyler, he was not kidding when he said it takes me five hours to pick a pair of jeans." Reid grinned, winking at her.

"Well, have fun! Don't do anything I would do." Reid warned, Tyler was already at the door. Reid passed Caleb and saw his chance. He bent down, hand grazing Caleb's as they both reached for the fry. Reid squeezed Caleb's hand, taking hold of the fry and prying it from Caleb's grasp. He grinned and popped it into his mouth and walked away.

Sometimes, it really confused Caleb, who'd rather have words and make things clear. Yet, he realized that Reid was more of an action guy and that, in the end, he really did not mind. He knew what Reid meant and that was enough for Caleb.

……

The End….

……..

So, how was that? Hope it came out okay….and………Caleb is hard to write!! For God knows what reason, I love writing Reid a lot better than Caleb!! So, I don't really like this, because I feel like its choppy, and it probably is….but I tried….sigh…Reid seesm easier to write for me….go figure! Anyways! review please!! Luv ya all!


	6. Strawberry

Heya! I'm still alive…sigh…..I have things written up, but I'm not sure how much more I'll keep writing…..I haven't been getting a lot of feedback and school is all whack and I'm sick…..bbuuuttt……Spring Break!! So expect either, something Sunday or Monday….hopefully!! Please review! It will make me feel better!!

On to it! Enjoy!

……………………………..

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warnings: none

Summary: It is just a normal day in Reid's life; dieing of hunger, strawberry, kisses, and a lot of Caleb

………………..

Strawberry Jam

……………………….

Reid huffed, as he plopped down on the sofa. He was a bit hungry. They were all supposed to be there about half an hour ago! Half an hour ago!! Reid could not figure out what it was that kept Pogue and Tyler so late! Every time they had to meet at Caleb's house or at Reid's house, Tyler and Pogue would arrive like two hours late. Reid sometimes had the urge of getting there five hours late, just to see what they would do and what time they would get there. However, Reid was sure they would still be late and so he does not do it.

His stomach growled once again, causing Reid to groan and rub his stomach. Caleb was supposedly taking a bath before Tyler and Pogue got there. This meant he was up the stairs, naked…..but Reid made sure to keep away from those thoughts. Then again, his stomach growling and threatening to start eating itself kind of made a distraction.

He glared and stood up, angrily. He strode over to the kitchen, and began looking around for something he could eat.

"Aha!" Reid grinned, opening the refrigerator and noticing the jam and peanut butter. He was sure that there was something wrong with being a very rich family and not having maids, but that was them. It was not like they could afford to get caught using their powers by the maids, so the boys stuck to doing every thing.

He couldn't help hum some tune he'd of the last song he'd listen on the radio. It was too quiet at Caleb's house, he sometimes sang out loud just to keep the silence at bay.

"Broken promises but you don't really mind….now where is the toaster?" Reid grinned as he turned around and spotted the toaster.

"Stupid fights! Wrong or right!" Reid nodded his head to the imaginary tune as he pressed the bread down. He grinned, eyes turning black as he used a bit of power to open the jars. He chuckled, before looking around to make sure no one saw him. He knew they could get an idea and sense it, but no one saw it so they had no proof!

"Tell me why it is you only smile inside!" Reid smirked, taking two knives out and bringing a plate down.

"What are you doing?" a voice broke in. Reid looked up, his baby blue eyes meeting Caleb's brown.

"I'm hungry." Reid scoffed, defensively.

"And you decided to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Caleb asked amused.

"I was not about to cook a big meal, especially not when I would have to make a lot for all four of us." Reid glared at Caleb.

"But peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"What?! It's good!" Reid came close to pouting, as the breads popped up. He shot a glare at Caleb before he took them up and placed them on the plate.

"Where are Tyler and Pogue?" Caleb asked, amused at seeing Reid do such a domestic thing as a sandwich.

"Accordingly, to what always happens, they'll be here in fifteen minutes." Reid shrugged, finishing putting the last of the jelly before placing both slices of bread together.

"How'd you know that?" Caleb asked, leaning on the counter.

"Well, I have nothing to do, so I just think and observe." Reid grabbed the knife he used for the jelly and stuck it in his mouth, before putting the peanut butter one in the sink and putting the jars away.

"Hey!!" Reid cried out as he turned back around to look at Caleb, taking the knife out of his mouth.

"What?" Caleb asked, innocently as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Make your own!" Reid actually pouted this time.

"Aww, but yours is so much better." Caleb teased. Reid huffed and took the sandwich away from Caleb's hand. Caleb used this to his advantage, letting go of the sandwich but taking hold of Reid's wrist. He pulled Reid to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Caleb?" Reid tried to pull back, but couldn't.

"I always did love strawberries." Caleb muttered, before his lips met with Reid's. Reid groaned, opening up for Caleb, allowing the kiss to deepen. The sandwich became forgotten on the counter.

"Well, I think we came a bit early this time." A voice broke in. Caleb and Reid pulled back and looked at the doorway. There stood Tyler and Pogue, who was eating the sandwich!!!

"Hey! That is mine!" Reid scowled.

"Was yours." Pogue smirk, finishing the sandwich.

"Why you!" Reid growled, but was silence with another kiss from Caleb.

"I love strawberries." Caleb said smugly. Reid rolled his eyes and pulled away from Caleb, before turning to Pogue and chasing after him.

…………….

The End……..

……………….

CSI:NY so rocks! I'm on my bed, frecking cold, on the edge of cutting my ears because they hurt like hell! And that dude just took his shirt off…wow….anyways, time for me to take my medication, so hope you all enjoyed this, luv ya'll!


	7. Tears

Well……Easter is such a wonderful thing! Break is wonderful…relaxing….only one week, but hey, got to enjoy it! but anyways, I just hope you all enjoy this…..

……………….

Pairing: Danvers/Garwin

Warning: umm…angst….

Summary: A few months after Chase is gone, emotions finally settle in and are let out. Who will be there to catch Reid in his time of turmoil?

Notes: I was curious about Reid's family, and so I wrote this….

…………………….

Crystal Tears

……………..

Gone….everything…every one….gone…..

He used to say, that he would always be there, he would never leave him alone. He promised, he swore he would be there, always. He said he would not be like her. He would not abandon him. He lied. He was gone…..

He should have known he would not keep his promise…..every one was always leaving him….his whole life was full of disappointment….why should he had been any different?

But he had sounded so sincere….he had sounded like he meant it, and he being the stupid idiot he was, he believed him….

His father was gone…..never to see him again…..he left him all alone in the world….

A choked sob made its way out of his throat.

"You left me…." he choked out, his blond hair covering his eyes. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. His whole body shook with his sobs. His hands were clenched tightly to the bed's covers as he kneeled on the ground, broken. His face was pressed against the bed, as he took in his scent. He remembered the many times he would come in and get under the covers when there was a thunderstorm. The warmth his father had provided was comforting, and he could almost feel it, as if his father was still there.

"What am I going to do without you?"

He couldn't get his mind to wrap around the fact that his father was dead. At first, he couldn't believe it. It was as if it was not true, as if any time now, his father would waltz in. Things were still too fresh for him. He was barely getting over the Chase deal, things were barely beginning to settle down. It was then, when things were settled, that he walked into the house and called out to be received by silence. It was then, when he realized that there was no one home, that his father had been buried in a small ceremony. He could barely recall the day, it was raining and there were only about five people there. Friends of his father, those were all. He had no invited any of the others, for they had enough with their own problems.

"You lied!! You bastard!! You lied to me!! You left me all alone! You said you loved me beyond every thing! But you lied! You loved him more!!" He couldn't help but scream out, his voice resounding through the empty house.

His father had been the best. Always there, caring, watchful and never once pushing him away. He had always known about his father's love…… yet, he never paid much attention, as long as his father was there for him and loved him. Now though, he realized, it had all been a lie.

"I hate you!! I HATE YOU!!!" He screamed out, hitting the bed with his fists, furiously.

Reid could barely breath because of the intensity of his sobs.

"Reid?" A soft voice broke in, barely heard through the sobs. Reid tried to say something, to stop sobbing, but he just couldn't stop.

"Reid!"

Reid felt strong arms around him as his hands were pried away from the sheets. He couldn't stop shaking and his sight was blurry from the tears. He leaned into the warmth provided to him.

"Shhh, it'll be okay."

Reid just sobbed until he couldn't no more, until his eyes dried up. He laid there, getting his breath back.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me? I could have been there…."

"Why for, Caleb? You had your own father to mourn, your own problems. You didn't need to deal with me." Reid kept his face hidden in Caleb's chest, not once looking up at Caleb's face.

"How? When?" Caleb felt bad for asking, but Reid had to get it out of his system.

"Two days after Chase, I came home to an empty house. He was dead, overdose of pills." Reid muttered, eyes beginning to sting once again. It seem like he had an everlasting supply of tears, every time he thought about it, it brought a new bash of tears to his eyes.

"He left me, all alone, Caleb." Reid muttered, hands clenching onto Caleb's sweater.

"He did not do it on purpose…" Caleb tried to sooth Reid.

"No! Don't you understand! He left because HE left!" Reid snarled, pulling away from Caleb and crawling back, his back hitting the wall.

"Reid? You don't know that…." Caleb crawled slowly over to him.

"No! I know! He loved him! I know he did! That is why my mother left us! Because he loved him too much! Now that he was gone, he couldn't live on! It was like if their lives were connected! But what about me, Caleb?! Huh?! What about me!" Reid cried out.

"Reid, you got me, you got all of us….I won't leave you….not now, not ever!" Caleb whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on Reid's cheek.

"Don't…Caleb…..they promised each other the same thing…..look what happened…." Reid muttered, looking away from Caleb.

"Then you understand why he did it, don't you?" Caleb whispered, pulling the reluctant Reid into his arms once again.

"If you ever left, I would follow you…." Caleb vowed, leaving Reid feeling breathless.

"You are right…." Reid muttered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh?" Caleb looked down at Reid, who had calmed down.

"I understand him…..and I would have done the same…." He muttered, looking up into Caleb's eyes.

"I'll follow you as well." Reid swore. Caleb smiled, pressing a soft kiss on Reid's forehead, before resting his on Reid's, their eyes looking into each other.

"You are not lonely…."

"I know." Reid smiled, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck and just relaxed into his arms, enjoying the comfort Caleb gave him.

…………….

The End

……………………

Well, there you go! I'm actually proud of this one!! What do you people think? I may even focus something on the parents….anyways, this is just an idea! so yeah, review and tell me what you guys think, kay? Luv ya'll!


	8. Illusion

Okay, so here is another one…..and umm, this was written in February on my way to Utah!! Yayuh! It was fun, I got sick that time, too, so it explains how this turned out….sorry for the umm….yeah, just read it! kay? And tell me what you think! And review! Love ya'll!

……………………

Pairing: one-sided Person/Reid, one-sided Caleb/Reid

Warnings: umm…weird pairing…kind of…not really….its sad! Kay?

Summary: Some things are too good to be true, too perfect to be real, in the end, everything melts away….leaving an emptiness inside.

………………………

Illusion

…………………..

Reid ran a hand through his hair, nervously. Things were all whack. He could sense something was up. He was not making things easier, he knew that much, but it was who he was. He was not a goody like Caleb, the bad rocker like Pogue or the nice and shy like Tyler. It still hurt him, to have them doubt him. His friends, his brothers, doubted him. They could not believe he would do such a thing. Sure he used his powers, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew what would happen, besides, there is only so much Reid would do to them. Reid had a suspicion, he dare not boast it. That newcomer was thought of lightly, well, except by Pogue but that was because he was putting the moves on his girlfriend.

Here he was, lying on his bed thinking. Yes, he was thinking. He had to find a way to help and find out who was causing everything. A sudden knock broke him from his thoughts.

"Come in." Reid called out, annoyed.

"Hey, Reid. I need to talk to you." Caleb came in, locking the door behind him.

"Umm, about what?" Reid asked, looking at Caleb suspiciously.

"I just…" Caleb hesitated, unsure on how to go on.

"What is it Caleb?! I have things to do." Reid glared, sitting up on his bed. Caleb walked over and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for what has been going on." Caleb apologized, a bit mumbled but it was there.

"Oh? Really? Why so sorry now?" Reid asked, not quite sure what to think about the apology.

"Look….Sarah…I saw her…." Caleb stopped and tensed up.

"Saw her? What? Talking about you? Cheating on you?" It dawned on Reid when Caleb flinched.

"She cheated on you?!" Reid asked, shocked since she had seemed so infatuated with Caleb.

"With Chase." Caleb muttered, voice straining.

"Why are you telling me this? What about Pogue?" Reid frowned, clearly not understanding why Caleb was not talking to Pogue, who was like his best friend.

"He's with Kate…." Reid understood that but he also knew that Pogue would have still gone to Caleb and Kate would have understood.

"I still don't get, why me?" Reid asked, trying to back away from Caleb, because something just did not feel right.

"I…Reid…I have something to tell you…" Caleb reached over and took Reid's hand, tugging him to him. Reid was too shocked to pull away, allowing himself to be pulled in.

"What are you doing?" Reid squeaked as Caleb began caressing his cheek with his other hand, not once letting go of Reid's hand.

"Shh…." Caleb muttered, face inching closer to Reid's, until their lips were a few seconds from brushing.

"What?!" Reid started to ask but was silence by Caleb's lips on his. Reid gasped, allowing for Caleb to deepen the kiss. Reid's head was reeling, he could not think. Caleb was kissing him! Reid allowed himself to relax, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck.

"Be with me." Caleb muttered breathlessly, head buried in Reid's neck.

"I would love to….." Reid muttered, closing his eyes and just enjoying being with Caleb.

"Come with me." Caleb pulled back and stood up, tugging Reid up as well. Reid smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Here I thought you hated all of the Ipswitch sons." Reid said, amused yet the pain never left his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I am one…." Caleb frowned.

"It was nice for a while, but this wouldn't last because you wouldn't be able to keep up the disguise. The only way was to kill the real Caleb, but I could not allow for that. Now Chase, I think you should leave." Reid scowled, body tense and arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I had thought I had been flawless." Caleb's form slowly changed.

"That is where you went wrong, Caleb is not flawless." Reid glared at Chase.

"Then you will stick by him, even though he will loose?" Chase asked, already turning around towards the door.

"He won't loose." Reid stated, with no doubt what so ever.

"He won't be with you either." Chase walked over to the door.

"At least I wouldn't be living an illusion." Reid whispered.

"May be, you wouldn't have to." Chase stopped at the door.

"I don't date murderers." Reid's face became stony.

"Caleb may become one." Chase looked back at Reid, for one last time.

"Like you said, he has Sarah…."

"May be, I'll see you around…." Chase smiled, a true smile at Reid, before walking out of the room.

"No…..you won't…." Reid smiled sadly, dropping back down on his bed.

………….

The End….

……………

What you guys think? I may even start a series of Ch/Reid! Orrr….probably not, since I do not see anyone else bringing it up….who knows, keep a look out for it….hahaha, anyways, review and tell me what you think! Kay? Wuv ya!


	9. Red Rouge

Umm….well, here is another one….done while I was on my way to umm…where were we going? Ugghh….Arizona, this I wrote on our way to Arizona! So yeah, and I was still sick……sigh…..anyways….they are rich boys, and so they should have their share of upclass parties, and so here it is! Enjoy! Cause I know I did not enjoy writing it, sigh….love ya'll! Ta!

…………………..

Warning: none….

Summary: There are always girls in those high-class parties that would love to have a piece of the boys, too bad they are already taken.

……………….

Vin Rouge

……………….

Reid could feel his eyes begin to twitch. All he had wanted was something to drink, now he had a bunch of snakes crowding around him. He was sure they wanted to get him drunk and then take advantage of him. He would not put it pass them.

"Come on! This red wine, vin rouge, is just so perfect!"

"No, he wants something to quench his thirst, and your vin rouge will make him more thirsty."

Reid really hated these high-class gatherings. He wanted nothing to do with them, why couldn't they just leave him alone. Besides, he would have thought they would remember that he did not drink alcohol.

"Excuse me. I'm not thirsty anymore." Reid smiled, before wriggling himself free and rushing away.

"Here I thought that was your dream come true." An amused voice broke in. Reid turned around and glared at Caleb.

"Yes, having all those stuck up girls shove their breast into my face while trying to get me drunk enough to violate me! Fun!" Reid snapped, before noticing Caleb was drinking something.

"What kind of host would I be if I did not drink my own vin rouge." Caleb chuckled.

"Don't you have anything that is not alcohol?" Red snapped, clearly not happy.

"Now now, it is bad etiquette to not drink of the host's drinks." Caleb teased.

"How much have you drunk already?" Reid asked, realizing that Caleb was being too….friendly.

"Dunno, stopped counting after the girl with blue dress gave me a glass." Caleb shrugged, stepping over and throwing his arm around Reid's shoulders.

"You being the nice, polite guy you are, you accepted it." Reid groaned, feeling the party just turning worst.

"No more vin rouge for you." Reid scowled, taking the glass from Caleb's hands.

"You need coffee, that is what you need." Reid began tugging Caleb to the kitchen.

"I can't leave the guests! That is bad etiquette!" Caleb whined.

"No way am I letting you make a fool of yourself. People already talk about your mom, don't need to add you to the equation." Reid muttered. Caleb was not a drinker like his mom, and he could hold his liquor pretty good actually. Reid could not, which is why he did not drink. He embarrassed himself enough at it was, but at least he remembered what it was he did, unlike if he were drunk he would have no idea.

"Caleb!" Reid jumped, having felt someone squeeze his butt. Caleb just chuckled.

"I don't think its funny, now sit." Reid pushed Caleb down on a stool. Maids were rushing about, not finding it weird to see the master and his blond friend in the kitchen. It was a normal occurrence now, every time there was a gathering.

"Thank you. Here." Reid grabbed a cup of coffee from one of the maids and pushed it to Caleb.

"But it tastes nasty!" Caleb looked at the coffee with a look of disgust.

"You know what happens if you drink it." Reid waged a finger at Caleb. Caleb hesitated, before drinking the coffee down before coughing and making a fit about it being hot.

"Well, at least you are not drunk." Reid laughed as he leaned on the counter, making sure to keep from the maids' jobs.

"Why do I always end up burning my tongue?" Caleb winced, gently touching his tongue. Reid rolled his eyes and bent over the counter.

"Stop whining and head back inside, party boy." Reid grinned, lips mere centimeters from Caleb's.

"Now, I can't join in dateless." Caleb smirked, closing the gap and kissing Reid.

"What are we waiting for! There are still many girls who wish to push us to trying the vin rouge." Reid grinned, walking arm in arm with Caleb, back into the party.

………..

………………….

The End…..

……………………

……….

Well, there it is! What you guys think? Anyways, hope you people enjoyed it!! and tell me what you guys think, luv ya'll! Ta!


	10. Joy In Secret

Hmm…here it is!! how are you all doing? Well, another little snippet for you all!! Hope you all like it!! kay? Review please!! It helps!!

……………………..

Summary: What goes on outside is different from what is felt inside. As long as he is happy, does anything else really matter?

……………………….

Secret joy

………………………

Caleb chuckled as Reid ran around, trying to catch Tyler and get his iPod back. Caleb couldn't help and smile, seeing the way that Reid's baby blue eyes sparkled. It just made Reid's face shine and gave him this endearing look.

Reid huffed as he stopped to catch his breath. Tyler was a few feet away from him, holding the iPod up, triumphantly. In the corner of his eye, Reid could see Caleb smile as he leaned against the tree. They were at the park, waiting for Pogue and the girls to get there. Reid smiled, because there was nothing better than having Caleb smile and enjoy himself and forget about his problems.

Caleb shook his head as Tyler and Reid tripped. He got up and made his was over to them, checking to see if they were okay.

"Ugghhh." Reid groaned, sitting up and helping Tyler sit up.

"You two okay?" Caleb asked them as he stopped right in front of them.

"Fine." Tyler grinned when all of the sudden Reid's hand shot out and picked up the iPod.

"Noo!! My iPod!!" Reid pouted, looking at the smashed device.

"Reid, you have enough money to buy like twenty." Tyler teased Reid, who just stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

"But it was a present." Reid sighed, looking sadly down at the iPod. Caleb frowned, hating seeing Reid down.

"Here." Caleb squatted down and placed his hand on top of Reid's. His eyes turned black as he tapped into his powers.

"Caleb?" Reid frowned. Caleb removed his hand and there was the iPod, like if it was new. Reid's eyes widened, before they went back to normal and shined with joy. He smiled brightly at Caleb, before throwing his arms around Caleb and hugging him.

"Thank you."

Caleb stayed still, not use to having Reid hugging him or saying thank you. Tyler smiled knowingly, getting a glare from Caleb.

"Your welcome Reid."

Reid pulled back and looked down at his iPod, giddily.

"Hey!"

The three turned and waved at Pogue, who was making his way over to them.

"What are you three doing?" Pogue raised an eyebrow, helping Tyler up. Caleb dusted his pants and helped Reid up.

"Nothing, just playing around." Reid shrugged.

"Well, the girls are on their way, Kate called me." Pogue shrugged, walking back to their spot under the old oak three

"Good, cause I'm getting hungry and they are supposed to bring the food." Reid plopped down, dramatically.

"Calm down, Drama Queen." Tyler poked Reid, who swatted his hand away.

"You are just jealous of my talent." Reid smirked, before bursting out laughing. The other three followed.

"Hey, what is so funny?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to them.

"Yeah?" Kate sat down, placing the basket with food in the center.

"Food!" the boys cheered, the girls just laughed. They chattered and enjoyed each other's company.

Caleb smiled as he glanced at Reid, who was talking happily with Tyler. As long as Reid was happy, Caleb was happy.

Reid glanced at Caleb, smiling softly. That was good, as long as Caleb was happy, Reid will be happy.

They were the other's joy, a secret joy.

………………….

The End.

……………….

Well, it was a bit short….but than again, they are drabbles and snippets, so its all cool, right? Anyways, what you guys think? Don't ask what I was going through at the time I wrote this…really….a bit too warm and fuzzy now that I read it over….shudders but anyways! Review if you can, kay? Luv ya all!


	11. Avarice

Okay…..so I've been a bit caught up with AP testing…so sorry for not posting something up for like….forever!! sigh….well, there was also the fact that I was hoping to finish the sin series….that way I did not have to worry about writing them at different stages….so, this is the first one!

……………….

Title: Avarice

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Notes: I have a vocab word, avarice, and then I thought….what about all seven deadly sins? And so this was begun!

……………………..

Greed/Avarice: wanting more than what one has. This transgression is the discontentment over another's superiority over us in possessions or some good fortune.

……………………..

Avarice

……………………..

Life is full of corruption and sin, but beneath these sins, there is the faint light of virtue. Or at least, that is what Caleb tried to believe. However, no matter how much he thought about it, the guilt of what he was doing never left him.

He knew she loved him, but he couldn't love her, not the way she deserved to be loved. He cared about her, and would risk his life anytime for her. What mattered to him, was that she was happy and smiling. He tried, he had tried, but it did not work out. She knew, and it ate at him, to see her eyes sparkle with sadness. She went along with their relationship, but more for his sake than her own. It took Caleb a while before he finally ended it with her. In the end, it wasn't much of a change, for with time they had begun to act as friends instead of lovers.

He knew many guys wondered why they broke up, why he would let such a girl as her, leave. He did not love her, and it was not fair to her to keep the illusion of a relationship going. Not when his eyes always wondered to another blond. Not when his thoughts were wrapped around another. Not when his dreams focused solely on another. Not when his skin yearned for the touch of someone else.

She took it well, never blamed him. She was perfect, and who ever ends up with her is lucky, but to Caleb, there is only one person for him.

The person he was about to talk to in a few minutes, once the door was opened for him. He was thinking about running, about just disappearing before the door opened. He knew that he couldn't run though, he'd been running for too long. He had to do this now, even if it meant his death; either by heartbreak or by the other's actual hands.

"Caleb?"

Caleb froze on the spot, baby blue eyes locked upon him and all of the sudden he couldn't breathe. His heart sped up and his mind began to race.

"I…I need to talk…to you…." Caleb stuttered out, earning him a look from the blond.

"Sure."

Caleb stepped through the door. His shoulder grazed the blonde's shoulder, causing sparks and shivers to run over his body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for a few seconds, before moving along so the other could not suspect anything.

"So, what do I owe the honor to?"

"Reid, I have something to tell you." Caleb muttered, taking a seat on the sofa. Reid frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked at Caleb, before sitting down next to him.

"I gathered you had something to say to me. Why else would you be here?" Reid drawled. Caleb sighed and looked at Reid, so close and yet unreachable. This was a bad idea, but it wasn't like he could back out now. He couldn't….he shouldn't…..

"I…have a confession to make…." Caleb ran a hand through his hair nervously. He wanted more from Reid, and they were not even friends. Well, they were friends, just not that close; they were always fighting.

"Okay, spill it out already." Reid snapped, annoyed.

"It is not that easy." Caleb snapped back, becoming aggravated. Reid's pushing and his own nervousness was just making things worst.

"It can't be that bad, it is not like you killed anyone." Reid sighed, eyeing Caleb, suspiciously.

"I know you hate me, and that we are not that close." Caleb started, before wincing and mentally kicking himself for starting like that. Smart move, he is definitely going to reject you now, Caleb thought.

"I don't hate you." Reid said, startled that Caleb would even think that. He did not hate Caleb, and he always thought that Caleb felt the same, just annoyance. Maybe Caleb did hate him?

"You have a funny way of showing it." Caleb chuckled, feeling a bit better knowing he was not hated by the blond. He may end up hating him later…..though…..that did not help him feel better.

"Yeah, well, I'm like that to every one it is just that you are the leader and so we butt heads more. I thought you knew that." Reid retorted, becoming a bit anxious; wanting Caleb to get on with the news.

"Well…you know this really…..umm…..kind of friend relationship we have?" Caleb went on, unsure of how to go about it. He looked at Reid, who was starting to get really annoyed and it seemed that Caleb always pissed Reid off in some way.

"I would like to think we are friends." Reid glared at him, causing Caleb to shrink back a bit.

"I kind of want…" Caleb stopped, unable to say it. Reid huffed, clenching his hands to keep himself from shaking Caleb.

"Want what? Stop being friends?!" Reid snarled, on the verge of standing up. Caleb took hold of Reid's arm, stopping him from moving.

"NO! Never that Reid, ever." Caleb vowed, looking sternly at Reid, who let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Then what?"

"I don't ever mean to be rough with you, I just don't want to loose you. I know I have no right to ask this of you. I should, probably, not be telling you this, but I can't help it. I want more, Reid. I want more, a lot more. I can't help it!" Caleb couldn't keep it in, blurting it out, unable to stop himself. Reid looked at Caleb, stunned. He was unsure of what exactly Caleb was trying to say. Caleb hesitated, before reaching over and bringing Reid's face up to met his. He locked his lips with Reid's in a passionate kiss. Reid gasped eyes widening, unable to process in his mind, what exactly was going on.

"I want you, Reid. Always have and always will." Caleb muttered as he backed away, breath mingling with Reid's as he looked into baby blue eyes. All of the sudden, Caleb disappeared, having used his power to vanish.

"Frecking Caleb!" Reid snarled, standing up as he snapped out of his shock.

………………….

Caleb knew he had not right to ask anything out of Reid. He shouldn't have told Reid anything. He had wanted more than friendship, and now he probably did not even have that.

……………..

To be Continue….

……………..

Wow, a TBC!! Weird, normally my drabbles end in The End….but not this one, nooo…we still have 6 more sins to go!! W00T!! well, hope to have the others up soon!


	12. Sloth

Okay….writing in keyboarding class sucks! This was writing in my class…sigh….it was actually pretty hard to write….but….egghh….the next one was a lot harder…..sigh….anyways! please review! Kay?! Luv ya'll!!

……………………

Paring: Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler

Summary: procrastinating! Reid is doing the best he can to avoid Caleb….he has been throwing himself into any thing that gets his mind from certain things he needs to do.

……………….

Sloth- This sin is the inclination to being lazy or to abhor the work ethic. Man is to provide for himself and his household, and being idle is a contradiction to this command of God.

…………..

Sloth

…………….

Sometimes, there are things that need to be done; things that eat at you every night. Things that won't leave your mind no matter what it is that you are doing. However, no matter how important and demanding it is, one cannot get around to doing it. No matter how much one tries to forget it, one can't.

He was going through that problem right at that moment.

It had been about a month since that fateful evening. He was not sure what to do. He knew they needed to talk, but really, what could he say to him. Was he angry? No. Was he happy? Well, no. He had no idea what it was that he was feeling, and it was kind of making him angry. What pissed him off the most though, was that he had just left him there. He had just vanished which not only was that a cowardly way out but he was always telling him off about using his powers. How come he could use his powers? So maybe he was just trying to focus on that thing because he did not want to think about the kiss. The kiss that was unexpected yet…..he was unsure if it was not welcomed. Sometimes, if he admitted it to himself, he dreamed about it. That was thoughts that were forbidden though. Now, with the new events, he was unsure of what to do.

However, he studied and did his homework. This was the first time he actually prayed for work at school, it was a way to keep from thinking of the fateful leader and his shocking actions.

He looked at the bright side of things, he was getting an A for sure in his classes. He'd be getting high scores on all his work. Nothing new there, he may be a bit of a party animal, but he was not stupid. He still got good grades, not perfect scores, but good grades.

Things were not looking good at the moment, because there was Tyler, glaring at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Reid asked nervously.

"We need to talk. We haven't seen you for a month!" Tyler scoffed, pushing past him and into the living room. Reid sighed, knowing very well there was no getting around this.

"Now, care to explain why Caleb and you are playing hide and seek?" Tyler asked, worriedly as he sat on a chair.

"We are not playing hide and seek, actually, we are just hiding. There is no seeking at all." Reid pointed out, cheekily. Tyler glared at him, not enjoying the joke.

"Now, Reid. Why are you two avoiding each other?" Tyler asked again. Reid shuffled his weight, feet from feet, nervously.

"Umm…well, Caleb came to talk to me….about a month ago…" Reid started.

"I gathered that much." Tyler snapped.

"Yeah see, but umm…..he ended up…we kind of…well…HE…kind of…umm…kissed me." Reid blurted it out. Tyler looked at him, shocked.

"He what?" Tyler asked, disbelief in his voice.

"You heard me." Reid snapped, pacing back and forth, hands running through his hair.

"Like, seriously?" Tyler muttered, clearly trying to process what Reid had just said.

"Yes, okay! He did! And now I have no idea what to do!" Reid snarled, voice taking a whining tone.

"Was it good?"

Reid whirled around to gape at Tyler.

"Did you just ask me THAT?!" Reid spluttered.

"Well, was it?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"That is non of your business!" Reid snapped, voice siding into a hysteric tone.

"Well, isn't this your wish come true?" Tyler looked at him, confused.

"I'm not sure…." Reid muttered, plopping right next to Tyler on the sofa.

"Okay, so you are not sure…even though you've been having a crush on him for like forever?" Tyler looked at him incredulously. Reid leaned back, lips curving into a pout.

"I just…..it feels weird….having the person you've been longing for, for so long, actually reciprocate your feelings….." Reid grumbled, looking at Tyler with his baby blue eyes, confusion swirling in them. Tyler sighed.

"Well, may be you should talk to him. Things will be solved faster that way." Tyler advised him. Reid leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder, clearly depressed.

"Come on, Reid! You can talk to him at the party!" Tyler tried to cheer him up, but all Reid could manage was a tired smile.

……………………………………………..

Sometimes, he was sure that he was surrounded by little kids. The only adult in the group was the youngest, how ironic was that? Not that he minded, actually. He found Tyler's maturity to be quite appealing. That was just him, though. If he ever found out anyone was checking his Tyler out, well, there would be hell to pay. See, he had talked and gotten things settled between Tyler and him. Unlike the other two idiots.

He'd known them since forever. He'd seen the way that the two interacted, and it was obvious, or at least, to Tyler and him, that they liked each other. Except, they both were too retarded to notice it. He should have been worried that the leader was oblivious to things, but then again, he was good at everything except in the matter of the heart.

"Caleb, you are an idiot man!" Pogue sighed, looking at the pacing Caleb.

"I know, don't you think I know?" Caleb grumbled, shooting a glare at Pogue.

"You kissed him, and now you are hiding? Smart." Pogue snickered, earning another glare from Caleb.

"It was a safety precaution." Caleb snapped, sitting down next to Pogue, haughtily.

"Right, you were just a coward. Besides, Reid has been crushing on you since he was able to talk." Pogue chuckled, clearly remembering when they were six and Reid use to follow Caleb around.

"You can't possible know that because you are just a few months older than him." Caleb hissed.

"I was trying to make a point, thank you very much. Now, maybe you should talk to him." Pogue suggested.

"Right…..like he'll want to see me." Caleb muttered.

"Look, why don't you try it? You should at least give him a choice, not just push him away like that." Pogue advised.

"I hate you sometimes." Caleb glared at him. Pogue smirked, because he knew that Caleb had consented to talk to Reid.

"Great! Time to get ready for the party!" Pogue grinned. Caleb sighed, but stood up.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Tyler going?" Caleb asked Pogue.

"Of course, he goes, I go." Pogue shrugged.

Caleb sighed.

……………………

To be Continue…

…………………..

Well, there it is! I have to say….it is not that bad….right? hope so! Anyways, it is getting late! so hope to have the other one up soon! Ta!


	13. Envy

Well, here I am! I totally dislike this drabble!! It totally does not do any justice, but I do not think it is as bad as the next one…and yes, I'm putting up two because…I was suppose to have the other drabble up sooner, but school has been keeping me busy….sigh….but here it!

OH! Guess what? Someone actually reviewed to say that this was nasty and that the guys were not gay!! Hahaha, I thought it was cute! I feel loved! Some person took the time to review! They a bit retarded, but hey, it's a review! I respect their opinion. I don't care if they think its nasty, their opinion.

Please, review! And thank you to all of you that read this! And especially to those that review! Thank ya!

…………………………….

Pairing: Caleb/Reid Pogue/Tyler

Summary: Looking from afar, seeing him happy, seeing him smile and laugh, oh, how I wish it was me in his arms….

………………………

Envy- This sin is that of jealousy or perverted love because it is the love and desire to own what belongs to someone else (exodus 20:17). This transgression is the discontentment over another's superiority over us in possessions or some good fortune. Envy is the resentment of the good others will or have received.

………………

Envy

………………..

Sometimes, you can't help but wish for something more, right? Sometimes, you know you have to do something but you keep putting it of, right? And there are times when you can't help but hate another person for having what you don't have, right?

Well, he was use to that, but it did not mean it was any easier to deal with. He envied her, and she knew that, but he never attacked her or did anything against her. That was totally not his style, not that he really had much of a style. He just wished that sometimes it was him instead of her that was in his arms.

…………….

He couldn't understand why they were so close. They were always stuck together. He knew that he hanged out with Pogue a lot more, but still. He also knew that Tyler was taken but still! They hanged off each other all the time! Tyler was the only person whom he had ever envied. It was true, there were some things that he wanted but the one person who made his blood boil was Tyler. He wasn't mean to him, because it was not his fault. He understood that, so he acted as normal as he could, keeping it all in. Apparently, a calm composure would not come to him.

………………..

Reid knew that Sarah had given up on Caleb. He knew that and he also knew that they were still close friends and so their interactions were of course, called for. That still did not stop the intense envy that coiled in his stomach. So here he was, standing around waiting for Tyler to hurry up and get there. He was shooting glances over at the couple, with Pogue who was glancing over at him because he knew he was looking for Tyler.

…………………

Caleb smiled as he hugged Sarah. Sarah grinned, looking up at her ex. She was sure that something was going on with him, but she'll ask him later. She noticed that he was looking over at Reid, more than usual. She also noticed that Reid was glaring at her and glancing over at Caleb. She could tell that Reid was jealous. She could also tell the exact time that Tyler arrived to the party by just standing next to Caleb. She could easily feel the tension and jealousy radiating from Caleb.

………………….

"Finally!" Reid huffed, launching himself to Tyler. Tyler laughed.

"You've been standing there, waiting for me? How cute!" Tyler teased him, pushing Reid off after a few seconds of arms full of hyper blond.

"Whatever, me cute? I'm drop dead gorgeous!" Reid smirked, lacing his arm around Tyler's and making his way over to the rest of the group.

"Hey! Tyler is here! Finally!" Reid grinned.

"I can see that." Pogue smirked, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Tyler. Caleb pushed his jealousy down, smiling at Tyler. Sarah looked from Reid to Caleb. She knew that something was going to happen by the end of the party.

……………….

To be Continue

……………….

Jeezh….this one is just so short!! Oh well, you guys get two drabbles, so be happy!


	14. Wrath

Well, two drabbles! Because I got to do hw tomorrow the whole day! And wake up early even if it is Memorial Day!! stupid hw….anyways! This one was written in my keyboarding class….and well dudes….I don't really like it….There is not enough wrath…is any at all…..gggahhh!! anyways! Hope you enjoy it anyways!

…………………

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: She was all over him and she had no right!! May be I should not have done that, but I just saw red. I would do it again anytime.

………………………

Wrath- This is the transgression of anger or strong exasperation in rage at something or someone. It is often the result of our impatience or of having our pride hurt.

……………..

Wrath

……………….

Sometimes, certain events could be predicted. However, sometimes nothing can be done to stop such events while at other times one little thing could change the whole event.

Sarah was sure that something could have been done to stop the two from blowing up on each other like that. She was unsure about who started that whole thing.

She wasn't even there when the fight broke out. The only reason she noticed there was a fight going on was because of the crowd of people.

"Hey!" Sarah called out, making her way through the people and into the middle.

"Caleb!" She rushed over, along with Pogue and Tyler.

"Reid!" Tyler grabbed onto Reid's arm, pulling him back. Pogue and Sarah pulled Caleb back.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?!" Pogue snarled, struggling against the pissed off Caleb.

"Caleb does not know when to mind his business!"

"Me?! You were the one who threw punch all over Janet!"

"I did not punch her, did I?!"

Reid and Caleb growled at each other.

"Okay, from the beginning!" Tyler scoffed.

…………………………

"Hey, Caleb? Why so lonely?" a slim figure slithered up to Caleb, much to Reid's annoyance.

"Hey, Janet, I'm not lonely." Caleb shrugged, smiling at Janet.

"Oh really, well, hope you don't mind some company." She purred, pressing closer to Caleb.

Reid hissed, clenching his hands into fists. He couldn't believe that she was all over Caleb, and Caleb was doing nothing about it! He couldn't keep from glaring at Janet, and the only reason he did nothing to her was because God is so big.

"Hey, Reid."

Reid looked up and was met with hazel eyes.

"Hector!" Reid exclaimed surprised at seeing him there.

"Finally, I get you all by yourself." Hector grinned, slinging an arm around Reid's shoulder. Reid tensed up, and tried to move away but he was unable to.

"Do you want some punch?" Hector asked, raising his cup. Reid raised an eyebrow, before an idea popped into his head.

"Sure, let's go get some! May be get some for Caleb too!" Reid grinned, dragging Hector over.

Caleb glared over at Hector and Reid, ignoring Janet.

"Hey, Caleb! Look what I got you!" Reid grinned, walking over to Caleb and Janet, a cup full of punch in his hand.

"Reid." Caleb said, smiling.

"Reid." Janet growled, glaring at him.

"Hector." Caleb growled.

"Caleb." Hector scoffed, arms folding in front of his chest.

"How nice of you to get us some punch!" Janet drawled, reaching over for the full cup.

"No problem." Reid growled, eyes flashing black. Someone suddenly bumped into Hector, causing him to bump into Reid and therefore, spilling all of the punch on Janet.

"AHHH!!!" Janet screeched, looking and pulling at her blouse.

"I'm so sorry! Really!" Reid exclaimed, clearly not meaning any of it. Janet glared at him, before storming off.

"Reid." Caleb turned to glare at Reid, warningly.

"What? I did not do anything!" Reid said, innocently.

"Yeah, Caleb. It was an accident." Hector stepped up, glaring at Caleb.

"Back off Hector, you have no idea what is going on." Caleb hissed, warningly.

"Come on, Reid. Let's go." Hector growled, putting his arm around Reid's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of him." Caleb growled, pulling Reid away from Hector.

"Fudge you." Hector snapped, reaching for Reid. In a matter of seconds, Hector was on the ground, nose bleeding. Hector stumbled away, cussing Caleb as he left.

"What the hell, Caleb?!" Reid snarled, pushing away from Caleb.

"Hector is a freaking idiot!"

"Janet is a slut! You had no right to hit him!"

"You are defending him?!"

"You are the one who hit him!"

"Because the whole punch deal was an accident."

"It was!"

"Liar!"

"Hypocrite!"

"I guess I know your answer!"

"I guess you were lying!"

……………………

"Let's go." Tyler pulled Reid away. Reid cradled his head, as he walked off.

"Let us take care of that." Sarah muttered, as she and Pogue helped Caleb out as well.

…………………….

TBContinue

………………………

Ohh, the names come from some peeps in school….poor them….anyways! how was it? sucked a bit, huh? Hmm, well, I like the next drabble, actually….the next two actually…. well, luv ya'll!


	15. Pride

So it has taken me a bit longer than I thought to get around to post this! So sorry! But seriously, my final paper sucks! And it is do on Thursday! And I still got many more pages to go!! Totally panicking! But!!!!!

I enjoy this chapter! And we are almost done with this! Just two more sins to go!! Yay!

Okay, I am hoping to have the next one sooner, but no promise! Kay? Tell me what you guys thing! and I just want to say!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thank you so much for reviewing! Makes my day! And its great, because lately my life has taken a down turn…

………………..

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warnings: none

Summary: Two stubborn boys need to apologize. One watches TV, another drives. In the end, will their relationship end before it even began?

………………….

Pride

……………………..

This is the unwillingness to look at one's faults honestly, or of esteeming ourselves greatly based on an excessive consciousness of abilities or worth. This is vanity, and is often euphemistically called, 'self respect.'

……………………

…………………..

Reid sighed as he looked out the window. It had been a week since the fight. His heart wrenched at the thought that he and Caleb were done forever. He couldn't sleep. Every night he lay in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He didn't feel like eating. He knew that Tyler was worried about him. He was looking a bit skinnier and paler as well.

He really wanted to talk to Caleb, but he was afraid of what Caleb would say. That and he was not about to apologize. He just couldn't.

Tyler said that every thing could be resolved with that, but Caleb was the one who started it. Reid was just having a bit of fun, like he always did. Caleb was the one at fault, not him. Tyler also pointed out that Reid hit Caleb. Reid felt bad about that, but it was self-defense, or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself. It was not working very well for him.

So here he was, unable to sleep. He had nothing else to do but think. He had tried watching TV, but it lost its appeal after the clock hit two. Now, all he had left was to look out at the dark sky and over the swaying trees. Now that he thought about it, were there werewolves in Ipswich? Because there was a full moon, and those trees looked mighty ominous. Here he was, beginning to freak out. He shouldn't have watched that horror film, but it had been so good. Reid reached out and took the window panes, with one last glance outside, he brought them together. He quickly locked the windows and lowered the curtains. Now he was left with one thing, TV, again. Reid sighed and grabbed his robe, before making his way down to the living room. It was homier in the living room. Perhaps he could forget Caleb for a few more hours or perhaps not, but he could try.

Reid plopped down and turned on the TV.

………………………….

Caleb frowned as he looked out his window. He was unsure of what to do. He knew he needed to straighten things out with Reid, but after the fight…..he wasn't so sure what Reid will do or say. He knew that for one thing, he had to apologize. Caleb was not use to being wrong. He was Caleb for heaven's sake, he could not afford to be wrong because that would endanger every one.

He knew he had to swallow his pride, Sarah and Pogue both told him so. Tyler had told him that Reid wasn't sleeping or eating well. That just made him feel guiltier. He knew what he had to do, but could he do it?

He looked out into the night sky, soon to be morning. He bit his lip, before his eyes flashed with determination. He couldn't just sit there, and do nothing. Patience is a virtue, but how do you know when you are being patient and when you are letting your pride take over? Caleb grabbed his jacket and raced down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and bolted out of the house.

…………………………

Reid sighed as he changed the channel. Every thing reminded him of Caleb. Apparently, he was not going to get any sleep that night, or was it morning already? Reid sighed, dropping the remote control to the floor. Was he letting his pride get in the way? Probably. It was not like he had much of a pride, which if he reasoned, could be a reason why he did not want to be the first to break. Reid jumped and almost fell of the sofa at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Reid frowned and made his way to the door.

"Reid!" Caleb shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Caleb?" Reid opened the door and looked at Caleb, clearly surprised to see him there.

"Hey." Caleb muttered, shifting from foot to foot, nervously. in." Reid muttered, allowing Caleb to pass.

"I…we need to talk." Caleb muttered, turning to look at Reid. Reid sighed, motioning to the sofa.

"Look, about the fight." Caleb started, sitting next to Reid on the sofa. Reid shook his head and held a hand up to stop Caleb from finishing his sentence.

"Don't, Caleb. It is understandable why we both reacted the way we did."

"Just because it is understandable does not mean it is right." Caleb muttered, reaching over for Reid's hand.

"I never did answer your question, did I?" Reid smiled.

"No, you never did." Caleb smiled softly. Reid moved to kiss Caleb.

"You hit me." Caleb muttered, their lips centimeters away.

"You hit me as well." Reid whispered back.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"How about I make it better instead?" Reid smirked, lips brushing against Caleb's.

"I'd like that." Caleb pulled back and ran a hand through Reid's hair.

"If it makes you feel better. I'm sorry." Reid apologized.

"So am I." Caleb responded, resting his forehead against Reid's.

………………..

To be continued

………………..

Well, there it is! Finally! Our two boys have gotten together! Ain't that wonderful?! Anyways, review and tell me what you people think, kay? Love you all!


	16. Lust M

You guys have no idea what a turn my life has taken! Seriously, but I'm hoping for it to pass soon……I won't be back to my old self for some time, or ever maybe…but I just hope that things will be okay….anyways! enough of that! here is Lust! The 6th sin! The next one is the last and the closure! So yay!

This is dedicated to DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC!!! Who wanted more lemony stuff!! So here it is!! It ain't full blown lemon! But, im getting there!!

Neways! Enjoy!!

………………….

Rating: M

Warning: okay, so totally don't want my head chopped off…its not like fully descriptive :P but its there!

Summary: one of the most troublesome sins there is! Will our two boys succumb to their desires for the other? Will things end up happily ever after all?

…………………………

Lust

………………………..

This is the sin of having an inordinate and intense longing or appetite for something such as money, or sexual cravings. It is often manifested in a self-destructive drive for some pleasure regardless of it's value, merit, or legality.

……………………………..

There were some things that he hated. His thin, veiled curtains were one and the sun was the second. He was sure that there should be something against having such thin curtains exist. Then again, there was something good that came of having the soft rays of the sun float into the room.

The soft rays caused the skin of his partner to glisten. There was this glow to the skin that was tantalizing. He could not help himself. He ran a finger softly down the other's chest. The skin was soft and warm to the touch.

Blond hair was sprawled on the pillow, like a halo. Soft pink lips were parted, letting air pass through them. He ran a hand through blond locks, enjoying their silkiness. He bent down and nuzzled into his lover's neck. It felt good to be able to call the blond his lover now. It made his heart sour.

"Hmm?"

"Good morning."

"Already?" soft baby blue eyes fluttered open, still a bit glazed with sleep.

"It is the weekend, so we do not have to worry about working."

"Good." Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth of Caleb next to him.

Caleb smiled as he looked at Reid. He began to nibble at Reid's neck. Reid gasped, before moaning softly. Caleb could not get enough of Reid. He could barely keep himself from touching Reid when they were not together, now that they were, well, he did not have to worry about it.

Reid ran a hand through Caleb's raven hair. Reid's breath hitched, feeling Caleb bite down on the junction of neck and shoulder. The pain was soothed by Caleb's playful tongue.

"Caleb." Reid muttered, pushing Caleb slightly away.

"Hmm?" Caleb pulled back and looked at Reid.

"What are we eating?" Reid asked, baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I have an idea." Caleb purred, hands moving down Reid's thighs, tortuously. Reid groaned, cheeks flushing as Caleb found his prize. Caleb swooped down and silenced Reid with a kiss. Reid's hand scrambled to take hold of Caleb's shoulders as moans managed to escape through the kiss. The sheet was thrown away to the ground. Caleb pulled back slightly to look down at his Reid. Reid smiled softly, panting.

"You are beautiful." Caleb muttered.

"I am not a girl." Reid stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, you are cute." Caleb teased him, remembering some girls going up to Reid and telling him just that.

"Hey! I am better than cute!" Reid pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and mock glaring at Caleb.

"You are right. You are gorgeous." Caleb smirked, kissing Reid before he could say anything.

"Damn right I am." Reid gasped once the kiss was broken.

……………………………………..

"Pasta?" Reid asked, taking the stuff out.

"Sure." Caleb shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"You are just going to stand there?" Reid frowned at him as he took a pan out.

"Why, yes, actually." Caleb smiled ruefully. Reid huffed, but went back to work. Caleb just indulged himself with some Reid watching.

Caleb's eyes glazed over with hunger as he watched Reid reached over for some butter. Reid's pants were ridden dangerously on his hips. Reid was biting his lip in concentration, once in a while wetting his lips.

"Okay! Now we just wait for the pasta to be ready!" Reid exclaimed as he began putting the stuff away. Reid frowned when Caleb did not answer. He turned around just to be pushed against the counter. Reid's gasp was swallowed up by Caleb's hungry kiss. Reid groaned as his hands flew to the edge of the counter, helping him keep his balance. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back just as hungrily. Caleb's right hand went up to Reid's hair, while his left rubbed Reid's thighs.

"You are insatiable." Reid panted, face flushed, hair mussed, and eyes glazed with lust.

"Only for you." Caleb groaned back as he rocked his hips against Reid's. Reid tugged up on Caleb's shirt, immediately throwing it off somewhere. Pants were soon discarded as well. Reid hooked a leg around Caleb's waist. There was nothing but skin against skin.

Moans filled the kitchen as the aroma of the spaghetti mixed with sweat and sex.

……………………………

Reid hummed with content as he rested his head on Caleb's shoulder.

"I think the spaghetti is ready." He muttered. Caleb chuckled.

"Good, I'm hungry too."

……………………………..

TBC

………………………………..

Dudes! Just one more ficlet!! ain't that cool? The sins are almost done! Than back to just normal drabbles! Blah! Hahaha, well, I think I may put up the last one tomorrow…I'll see! Ta!


	17. Gluttony

Life sucks! I'm serious! But, nothing I can do about it! and so sorry that I haven't updated, but I've been having issues! I'm so sorry!! I really am! And thanks to all of you who love this! and I haven't been keeping up and I don't know how many shots this will have, but I hope to have a lot! But I don't know…..hmm, well enjoy the end of the Deadly Sins arc!!

…………………………..

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warning: none

Summary: after a lot of unexpected events, full of punches, hurt, pain, apologies and other physical activities, the boys decided to relax down.

……………….

Gluttony

………………….

Gluttony- This sin manifested in someone who indulges himself excessively in eating or drinking

……………..

Reid glared at Tyler. Tyler just stuck his tongue out at Reid. That was it, war had been declared. Reid took some of his popcorn and threw it at Tyler. Tyler grabbed his pillow and held it up as a shield. Reid smirked as he threw the popcorn just as Tyler brought the pillow down. Tyler glared at him and threw some of his chips at Reid. Food was seen flying from place to place.

Caleb moved his head as the food sailed through the room. He was trying to watch the movie. Pogue was having the same trouble.

"Will you two stop it?" Pogue huffed.

"Yeah, how old are you two anyways?" Caleb rolled his eyes as the two stopped immediately.

"Whatever, we are the youngest and as such-"

"We re allowed to act as immature as we want." Reid finished for Tyler.

"Fine, if you two don't stop you two will be grounded." Caleb shot back.

"You can't do that! Only our parents can!" Tyler pointed out.

"If you guys want to be immature than you will be treated as such." Pogue huffed.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other, before grinning. They then joined forces and began throwing food at Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey!" the two shouted, before forgetting all about the movie and getting into the food fight.

……………..

"I'm stuffed!" Reid huffed as he leaned back against Caleb.

"You, stuffed? I did not think that was possible." Tyler teased. Reid huffed, trying to act indignant.

"If Reid was to punished for something, it would be Gluttony." Pogue added.

"What?! I do not eat that much!" Reid glared at Pogue. Pogue and Tyler pointed to all of the bowls of chips and popcorn on the ground.

"I did not eat all that!" Reid pouted.

"Do not worry Reid, Pogue would have to be punished for avarice." Caleb jumped into the conversation.

"What?! I would not!" Pogue spluttered.

"Yeah, actually, you would. You always buying things for your motorcycle." Tyler pointed out.

"Whatever Tyler. You'll be punished for sloth." Pogue stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

"So? I rather enjoy it, just like I can bet that Caleb has no calms with being punished because of lust." Tyler teased.

"I have no calms about that, for sure." Caleb chuckled.

"Neither do I, actually." Reid smirked.

"So….anyone want more food?" Reid asked, looking around at the food strewn around the room.

"Can we all say, Gluttony!" the other three shouted. Reid just pouted, but not for long for Caleb kissed it away.

In the end, all was well within the Covenant.

…………………..

The End!!

………………..

wow! Take that! I know….kind of lame, but sorry! I don't remember what was going on while I wrote this, sigh, sorry! On to the next one!


	18. Body Art

You all deserve! Another drabble! after so long of nothing! Yay! Caleb/Reid love! Anyways! Summer is almost over, and I just 25 days left for homework! NOOO!!! Oh well, enjoy this!

…………………

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warnings: just some love marks! Hehehe

Summary: Sometimes, Caleb cannot help but mark his territory! Reid does not find this new fashion to be funny.

…………………

Body Art

…………….

"Umm, Reid?"

Reid looked up from what his reading.

"Yes, Sarah?" They both were studying for a test, since they had the same biology class.

"Umm….well….you have…." Sarah wasn't sure how to say it, so she pointed to his neck. Reid frowned, not sure what Sarah was getting at.

"Bite marks." Sarah blurted it out.

"Huh?" Reid frowned, hand moving to his neck. Sarah sighed and rummaged through her bag, taking out a mirror. Reid gingerly took it and raised it up. His eyes widened.

"Oh god!" Reid groaned, pulling his collar down, one could clearly see the mark.

"See." Sarah said smugly.

"I'm going to kill him." Reid hissed, grabbing his stuff and heading out.

"Hey! My mirror!" Sarah called out, ignoring the people telling her to be quiet. Reid rolled his eyes and threw it at her. Sarah easily caught it and went back to her studying.

Reid was mad, he had told him to stop leaving marks. Now, where was his soon to be dead boyfriend? He looked through the school grounds and nothing. He huffed, getting his car keys out. That meant he was at his house.

Caleb looked up from his physics homework as he heard the door slamming.

"Caleb!" Reid stormed in, glaring angrily at him.

"Reid? What happened?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"This happened!" Reid pointed to his neck, to the bite mark. It dawned on Caleb that Reid had told Caleb to stop biting him.

"Opps?" Caleb said, innocently.

"Don't you oops me!" Reid huffed, stomping over to Caleb and glaring down at him.

"I forget! I can't help it!" Caleb sighed.

"Do you even try?!" Reid snapped.

"Of course I do! But I can't help if you have a delectable neck." Caleb pulled Reid down to his lap. Reid sighed, why was it he could not stay mad at him for long?

"But…it's embarrassing!" Reid whined, rubbing the mark.

"Hmm…" Caleb nuzzled Reid's neck.

"Well, come up with something for it." Caleb muttered into Reid's neck.

"Come up with something?" Reid frowned, melting into Caleb's arms.

"Yeah….like, say it's a new type of body art." Caleb smirked.

"I'm not saying that!" Reid smacked Caleb on his arm, but he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out.

………………

The End.

……………..

hahaha, body art! No idea how I came up with that! so don't ask me! I just thought it would be funny! Hahaha! Sorry, but I hope it was worth it! Even it if it was a bit short! 


	19. Castles in the Sand

Here it is! I hope to have more soon! I would love it if you guys review!! Kay?

………………..

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: He had always been alone before, until he came along. They made a promise, a promise that the other made sure to keep.

…………………….

Castles in the Sand

……………………

It was not staying! He had been trying to make a sand castle, but it was not staying up. It was futile!

He couldn't help it, he plopped back and glared at the mound of sand. He pushed his blond bangs away from his face. He looked around, sadly at the other kids playing with their siblings and parents. He had no siblings, and his parents never had time for him. He turned around and glanced at his parents. They were talking amiably with some other people. He sighed dejectedly and went back to glaring at his mound of sand.

"Hey."

He turned around and was met with honey brown eyes.

"I saw you were all by yourself." The other boy said, smiling amiably.

"Oh, hi."

"My name is Caleb." The boy stuck his hand out.

"I'm Reid." Reid shook Caleb's hand.

"Nice to meet you Reid." Caleb grinned, sitting down next to Reid.

"Same here." Reid smiled softly at his new friend.

"How about we work on the sand castle." Caleb motioned to the mound of sand.

"I don't know how to do one." Reid muttered all sad.

"It is okay, I don't know how to do one either but together we can do it." Caleb took Reid's hand and pulled him along.

And so they sat there, pushing the sand together, molding it to look like a castle.

"See, its looking like a castle!" Caleb pointed out, grinning at Reid. Reid grinned as well, for it was looking like a castle!

"We make a great team! Don't we?!" Reid laughed as he looked at Caleb.

"Yeap!" Caleb agreed as they talked about themselves. Caleb found out that Reid liked the color blue while Reid found out that Caleb had a dog. And so they went, building a sand castle while chatting happily about themselves.

"Look!" Caleb stood back with Reid and looked at the almost done castle.

"It's a castle!" Reid cried out happily.

"Hey, you two. Let's go eat." Reid and Caleb turned around at that. Reid realized that his parents had been talking to Caleb's parents.

"Oh, but we haven't finished the castle." Reid motioned to the almost done castle.

"You can finish it later, sweety." His mother held her hand out for Reid to take. Reid frowned, shot a glance at Caleb but took his mother's hand. Caleb trotted behind his mother, happily.

"Well, you two have become friends." Caleb's mother look at the two as they sat down on the benches.

"Yeap!" Reid and Caleb chorused.

"Good, because you two will be seeing a lot of each other." Reid looked at his mother, surprised, before he broke into a huge grin.

"That's awesome!" Caleb cried out. Reid's father's cell phone rang at that time.

"We have to go."

Reid frowned, he did not want to leave. They never got to finish the sand castle.

"Come on, baby. We have to go." Reid nodded following his parents.

"See you later, kay?" Reid looked at Caleb, who nodded at him.

…………………………….

Reid took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the ocean. It was spring break, so they had time to just lie around the beach.

He looked over at a mound of sand and shook his head.

"Hey."

Reid turned around and was met with honey brown eyes.

"My name is Caleb, want to do a sand castle with me." Caleb grinned, offering his hand to Reid.

"Hi, my name is Reid, and I'll love to." Reid smiled, placing his hand in Caleb's. They worked diligently on the mound of sand.

"We make a great team." Caleb squeezed Reid's hand as they stood back to admire their work.

"We sure do." Reid smiled.

They had finished their sand castle

………….

The End

……….

Well, three drabbles that I hope are okay! I bet they were not great, but I hope you all enjoyed them! And I'm sorry for not having a lot of stuff up! love you all! Review please!! I need good comments to make my poor lil life better!


	20. Green Tea

I haven't updated anything in like forever, and I'm so sorry!! I just have been a bit on a bummer, actually, I still am bit bummed out, but I do hope you all enjoy this!

………….

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warning: none

Summary: Reid is not feeling well lately. He thinks he has gotten away with it, but has he really?

…………..

Green Tea

………..

Reid sighed, leaning back on the bed's headboard. It was the weekend, and he felt like sleeping the whole weekend. He was so exhausted it was not funny. He also was feeling under the weather. He was more quiet and closed off. Normally he would jump at the mention of going out, partying. Something, just made him feel depressed for some unknown reason. Reid hated being depressed, but his family suffered from depression so it was something that Reid could not stop. That was why he was always trying his best to remain loud and cheery. Today was just one of those, be normal Reid days.

….

He looked over the clock and realized that it was barely eight in the morning. Reid was a morning person at times, depending how tired he was. It made since he was well rested, since he did go to sleep rather early. Normally he partied on Friday. He wondered how the boys faired. He had declined the offer by phone, because it was easier to escape them that way than if he was right in front of them.

…

He threw the covers off. His parents where in God knows where, which meant he was all by himself. Then again, that was nothing new. His parents were always off somewhere, but they are there on his birthday, awards, special days. He is not sure how they find out, but it makes him feel even more special, because it shows that they keep track on him and just forget him like if he did not exist.

….

He yawned as he grabbed his sweater and placed it on, before walking out of his room and down to the living room. He realized it was Saturday, early morning, so TV was out of the question. A movie would be good.

Reid began skimming through the movies, searching for something funny to lighten his mood up.

"Do you want cookies?"

Reid jumped up, startled.

"Caleb?!" Reid looked at Caleb, surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" Reid spluttered.

"Making green tea." Caleb said, motioning to the tray he was carrying.

"Yeah, but why?" Reid asked. He had been sure he had lucked out of having Caleb at his house early in the morning. Most of the time, the reason Caleb was around in the morning was because Caleb would drive him home and stay there just to make sure no overdose or wrist slitting occurred. He had not done any of that sort but Caleb did not want to risk it.

"You are depressed." Caleb stated, walking over and placing the tray on the coffee table. Reid didn't say anything as he finally picked Pirates of the Caribbean. He put it on, before going to seat next to Caleb on the couch. Caleb did not say anything, he just gave Reid a cup of tea.

"Is there anything specific?" Caleb asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No…just….I'm exhausted…." Reid shrugged. Caleb nodded, sipping at his tea while glancing at Reid here and there.

"I'm sorry if you did not want me here." Caleb muttered after finishing his cup of tea. Reid shook his head, placing his cup of tea down as well.

"I never want you around, yet you still are. Nothing new there." Reid muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Still…I trespassed." Caleb sighed.

"I'm glad you did." Reid muttered, resting his head on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Reid's waist. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

……….

The End.

…………..

Well, there it is! Green tea makes many people feel better! aww, its all so good! Anyways! Review and make my life a bit better, please?! Luv ya'll!


	21. Blossom

Okay, so after this one, I have no idea how long it is going to take me….or what ideas I'm going to use….I am hoping to have more up, and thank you all for reviewing and sorry for not getting around to replying and what not! Thank you all! Hope to have more drabbles! I really am working hard to keep this going! I want to keep this going on for some time!

………..

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warning: none

Summary: just what exactly happens when the dad finds out that our two favorite boys are together?

………

Blossom

……….

Do not panic! Do not panic! DO NOT PANIC!! Oh My GOD! He was panicking!

What was he going to do? He was in so much trouble!! He couldn't believe they had been so stupid! It was his entire fault!! Okay, that was too rash, but oh god was he in trouble!! His dad was going to kill him. But wait, they were just holding hands. It was not like they had their tongues down each other's throats. They were only, what? Thirteen? Well, fine, he was thirteen and his boyfriend was fourteen, but whatever.

Reid jumped when he heard the front door open. His dad was home. What to do? What to do?

Reid took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever was coming.

"I'm home!"

Reid rushed out to the hall and hugged his dad.

"Dad! How was work?!" Reid asked, acting as normal as possible. Things went on as usual for the next hour. Reid of course was dieing of anxiety, trying hard to not show his dad that he was shaking.

It wasn't until Reid had finished getting ready for bed, that his dad brought the subject up.

"Son?"

Reid pulled the sheets back, before looking up at his dad. He smiled, hoping to God that he would get saved some how. Not that his dad would hit him, that only happened twice and after that, he learned his lesson. His dad was not the type to hit. That did not mean that he did not fear his dad. His dad could be quite scary, especially when angry.

"Yes, Pa?" Reid rarely used Pa anymore, but he tried to say it as much as he could, knowing his dad liked hearing him say that.

"I know you know that I know." His dad began.

"I do not know what it is you think I know you know." Reid shrugged, hopping and sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Reid…" His dad sighed, going over and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I saw you with him." Reid winced at the tone with which 'him' was said. It wasn't quite hostile but it wasn't quite approving.

"Look, you are barely thirteen."

"Pa, I know. We were just holding hands. We are not stupid. Besides, you know we both were raised right." Reid cut his dad off

"You are barely thirteen Reid! You shouldn't be holding hands! Kissing! You are still a baby!" His dad burst out.

"Pa! I'm going to be fourteen soon! Before long, I'll be fifteen and then sixteen!" Reid scoffed.

"But…but….you are still just thirteen!"

"Pa, we just held hands!" Reid said, exasperated.

"I know…I know…." His dad's shoulders slump. Reid realized his dad was just afraid of him growing up too fast and of leaving home. Reid was the only thing he had left.

"Oh, Pa. You know I love you and I would not leave you." Reid muttered, moving to his dad and hugging him.

"I just….I never realized how grown up you are. I still and will always see you as my little boy."

"I know, Pa. I know." Reid cuddled up into his dad's arms, just enjoying his warmth.

"I trust you, and I trust him. You two have known each other since babies. I just can't get my mind around the fact that you are growing up."

"I know, Pa." Reid closed his eyes and smiled. His dad was fine with his relationship, he was just being a father.

………………………………..

RING RING

"Reid! Your boyfriend is here for ya!"

"I'm ready!! I'm ready!"

"Good morning Caleb, he'll be down in a few."

"Good morning Mr. Garwin." Caleb smiled nervously.

"Okay! I'm done!" Reid grinned, rushing over to the door.

"See ya Pa!" Reid hugged his dad, before taking Caleb's hand and tugging him off.

"Bye Mr. Garwin!" Caleb called back, before following Reid over to where Pogue and Tyler were standing.

"Apparently, things went well." Tyler grinned.

"He approves, just freaking out because I'm blossoming into an adult." Reid smiled.

"He's actually fine with you being with Caleb?" Pogue raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! What is wrong with being with me?" Caleb growled, socking Pogue playfully in the arm.

"You mean what is not wrong with being with you?" Pogue teased.

"Come on! We got to get to school!!" Tyler cut in.

"Let's go!!"

The four took off, laughing.

Reid's dad stood on the door way, smiling as his Reid ran off.

………

The End.

………..

There it is! Hopefully I can keep this going for much longer! love you all! Review! Love ya!


	22. Why are We?

There is a Caleb/Reid community which needs some loving! Check it out!! So yeah! Sorry I haven't done anything in a while...blah...school!

* * *

Title: Why are we? 

Pairings: well, not really pairings in this one, but Caleb/Reid and Pogue/Tyler...

Summary: after a lot of school work and saving the world type of thing, the boys relax and spend some together in calm, peaceful relaxation...

* * *

Why are We?

* * *

The dark velvet sky engulfed the road. The white fog was like a blanket upon the pavement. The wind was a gentle whistling, causing a soft rustle as it moves the branches of the trees. The headlights from the car cast shadows upon the trees as they drove down the road. There was no light beaming from the moon, for it was a cloudy night. 

Baby blue eyes sparkled with joy and excitement as the car sped down the road at a high velocity.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, causing him to snap out of it and join back the real world. He sighed and reached over, picking up his cell phone.

"Sup?" He answered the phone.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Reid replied innocently, slowing down as the house slowly came into view.

"Were you speeding again?" came the exasperated voice.

"Me? Of course not!" Reid scoffed, slowly down immensely as he came closer to the house.

"Right, did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah." Reid rolled his eyes, stopping completely and parking the car. He grabbed the bags and got out of the car, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Just open the door for me already." Reid grumbled as he walked up the steps. The door opened up and a smiling Tyler greeted him.

"You are actually three minutes later than usual. Were there a lot of people at the store?" Tyler grinned.

"I was actually driving slow." Reid shrugged.

"My ass you were." Pogue called out from the living room.

"What a fine ass it is!" Reid called back as he took of his sweater and shoes, making himself at home.

"I'm telling Caleb you are hitting on me!" Pogue hollered.

"So?! Caleb has been hitting on you since we were little! I don't think he'll mind!" Reid yelled as he and Tyler moved to the kitchen.

"Can you two stop the screaming?!" Caleb yelled from up the stairs.

"NO!!" Reid and Pogue yelled back. All they heard was laughter.

"Hey, Ty, I got you cheesecake!" Reid said as he took the pie from a bag.

"Great!!" Tyler grinned excitedly. He grabbed it and prepared to cut it into pieces. Pogue walked in at that moment and leaned on the counter.

"You can help ya know?" Reid said sarcastically.

"Nah, I'll let you women do all the work." Pogue smirked.

"I am going to hit you Pogue." Reid said, holding up a spoon.

"Kinky." Pogue replied at the same time as Caleb walked into the kitchen as well. He stared at the two.

"Do I even want to know what you two were talking about?" Caleb mused.

"He called me a girl!" Reid scowled.

"What a beautiful girl you are." Caleb nodded, causing Reid to throw the spoon at him. Caleb just laughed.

"Come on you guys, before it starts!" Tyler admonished them. This cause the other three to help in setting the food up. Tyler walked to the living room with plates, cups, forks, and the pie. Reid took the popcorn, chips and salsa. Caleb took care of the sodas and juice. While Pogue brought the ice cream, napkins and the rest of the chips.

"What time was it suppose to start?" Reid asked as they all placed the stuff on the coffee table.

"I am not sure." Tyler frowned, taking the remote and sitting down on the sofa. Pogue took some chips and sat down on the floor, in front of Tyler. Reid sat down on the long sofa, with Caleb lying down with his head on Reid's lap.

"Alright!" Tyler grinned as he turned on the TV and changed the channels.

"Just in time!" Reid grinned.

"Okay, shush!" Pogue muttered.

Caleb stayed silent for a while...before finally asking the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Guys, why are we watching The Notebook?"

The End...

* * *

Alright, so I couldn't help myself...anyways, you can change the name of the movie to another movie or show... 

Why are we watching a walk to remember? Why are we watching queer eye for the straight guy? Why are we watching desperate housewives? Why are we watching veggie tales? Why are we watching sesame street...ya know...whatever...

Anyways! There you all go!! W00t!


	23. Left Broken

Anyways! People need to write more Caleb/reid...and alright! i need to write more of them as well, they are just so cute! 

Ya guys! this is the beginning of another little series! no idea how long, not as long as teh Sin one...or at least i don't think so...hmm, or maybe it will about the same lenght...anyways! so yes! expect more of me! maybe not too soon, but i shall write more! cause i just got to finish this mini story!

Oh, remember to tell me how ya'll like my drabbles!

* * *

Title: Left Broken

Pairing: Caleb/Sarah, Caleb/Reid

Summary: He is found outside in the rain, motionless. She has gone and left him Only he can help now.

* * *

Left Broken

* * *

The rain fell softly down upon the already damp ground. His clothes stuck to his body. He was soaked to the bone and he couldn't stop shivering. It did not mattered to him. Nothing mattered to him. Not anymore. He was so cold, he couldn't feel anything. It was as if his whole world had crashed down, and he was left, alone, with nothing. His soulless eyes looked to the distance, memories played in his mind, like a broken record. It was as if she could still her laugh in the wind. Her sparkling eyes and golden hair tormented his mind. He could feel her warmth at times, only to snap out of it and feel immensely colder than he was before.

Her words had become a chant in his mind. They were played over and over again.

She wasn't there anymore. She would never be there anymore. She was leaving.

"Caleb?"

His blank, brown eyes looked up, meeting worried baby blue.

There was no spark of life in his chocolate eyes and this worried the blond.

"It is raining, Caleb. You are going to get sick." He spoke softly, holding his umbrella over Caleb.

Caleb did not move and did not say anything, he just stared at him.

"Reid?" He whispered, voice barely audible. Reid felt his heart break as he watched Caleb's pain.

"Yes, come." Reid held his umbrella with his right hand and pulled Caleb with his left. Caleb was not budging, he just looked at Reid, confused.

"Reid?" he asked again. Reid sighed and bit his lip worriedly.

"Caleb, we need to get you somewhere warm. Come on." Reid tugged harder, finally getting Caleb to stand up. Caleb mechanically followed Reid. Reid was unsure of what to say, so he remained quiet, allowing the straining silence to reign. He placed Caleb into the car and got in. He turned on the heater, hoping it would help Caleb stop shivering. Caleb's lips were a bit blue and he was looking awfully pale.

"How long have you been outside for, Caleb?" Reid demanded, extremely worried. On the verge of panicking now that he could see Caleb closer.

"She left. I stayed. She left." He muttered. Reid sighed exasperated, because that did not tell him anything. He reached over and rubbed Caleb's arm, hoping to help warm him up. He was cooking up from the intense heat, but Caleb was still shivering.

Finally the house came into view. Reid stopped and got out. He went around and helped Caleb out and into the house.

"Come, Caleb. You need a warm shower and a dry set of clothes." Reid carefully guided him into the bathroom. Through all of this, Caleb barely even blinked, remaining completely silent. Reid sighed and turned on the hot water, before helping Caleb take his clothes off. Reid would have turned bright red and feel embarrassed, but the worry out weighted everything.

"Come on, Caleb. Lay down." Reid got Caleb into the tub and into the warm water.

"Just stay there, alright? I'll be back with towels and clothes." Reid muttered, leaving the room. Inside, Reid was panicking. His hands were shaking terribly as he looked for clothes that could fit Caleb. Finally, finding some what big clothes, he went back to the bathroom. Caleb looked out the small window, no emotions on his face. Reid placed the clothes on the toilet's lid, before kneeling down and washing Caleb. Reid felt like those few minutes were an eternity. He didn't seem to breath until he had Caleb in a room, and under the blankets.

"Hey, Caleb. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Reid asked him, but Caleb just shook his head and stared down at his hands.

"She is gone. She left me. I won't see her again." Caleb spoke up, in a broken voice. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Reid felt his heart break into tiny little pieces, no it was worst, it was like pricking himself with his heart's shattered pieces. Reid reached over and hugged Caleb. He rubbed Caleb's back and rocked him.

'It'll be alright. You'll be alright. Shhh." Reid muttered, before humming a lullaby to get Caleb to sleep. After a while, Caleb has stopped sobbing and fallen into a deep slumber. Reid softly laid Caleb back down. He pressed a kissed on Caleb's forehead, before leaving the room.

He sighed tiredly as he slumped on the sofa in the living room. He reached out and grabbed the phone, his hands shaking completely. It took im five minutes to get the number right.

"Hey." came the sleepy respond from the other line.

"Hey. He's sleeping." Reid responded tiredly.

"Is he alright?"

"No." Reid answered truthfully.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Reid answered, smiling sadly.

"Get some rest Reid."

"You too Ty." Reid muttered, before hanging up. Reid looked out to the window, unsure of what to do now. He shook his head and walked back to Caleb's room. He watched him sleep and make sure he was alright, before going to his room.

"Mom, you would have been proud of me." Reid muttered as he looked at the picture on his night stand. He laid down into a restless sleep, that was until a scream woke him up. Reid bolted up from his bed and rushed to Caleb's side.

"Caleb? What's wrong?!" Reid looked Caleb over, who was shaking uncontrollably. Caleb hugged Reid, tightly. Reid winced and the strong hold but just hugged back.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Reid muttered, once again humming Caleb to sleep. Caleb's hold remained around Reid, so Reid couldn't leave without waking Caleb. Reid sighed and laid down next to Caleb, falling once again into a light sleep.

To be Continued

* * *

There! What did you guys think? good? i hope so! i feel so out of it! i haven't written anything in like forever! i feel so out of my usual writingness! that is not even funny! i am afraid i wrote them so out of character, like big time...hopefully i did not! egghh, what i get for leaving you all without some Caleb/reid goodness, huh? well, hope you all love this! ta!


	24. Being Fine

Well, here it is! I am sorry but bear with me ya guys! Its November! Meaning college time for me! so if it takes me a long time! ya know why! Apps!

Anyways! here it is the second part! And I have no idea where this is going to take me! acckk! I am going to try to keep it to just seven chapters, but it may be longer….or shorter….hmm……anyways! Hope this one is better! Still trying to get my self back into my writing! Been away from it too long! Enjoy!

…………….

Title: Being Fine

Warnings: None

Summary: He is broken. He wishes to fix him. He lies. He cares. In the end, no one ends up being fine...

Being Fine

…………..

He groaned as the rays of light hit his face. He was sure that his bed had been far away from the window as possible. He remembered explicitly thinking that he did not want the sun on his face. Baby blue eyes opened before shutting down immediately, a groan emitting from dry lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, he squinted and opened his eyes wider. Why were his curtains black with red roses? Why were there flowers? He was sure that his curtains were a baby blue, a solid baby blue. He frowned and was about to stand up when something kept him down. What the? Reid turned his head and felt his heart jump into his throat. Caleb's face was inches from his. Reid gulped and took a deep breath as memories began resurfacing. Reid frowned, before sighing and slowly disentangling himself from Caleb.

………

He was pretty sure that Caleb needed more rest. Reid yawned and stretched, rubbing his head and making his sleepy way down to the living room. It was still too early for him to be awake, but cartoons were on. It was a long time since he'd last seen….hmm…what was this show called again? Reid put on the guide and raised an eyebrow. Yes, it had been a long time since he'd watched this….Blue's Clues show….Reid snorted and placed the control on the table, before going to the kitchen. He was hungry and he was sure that once Caleb woke up, he would be starving. Well, at least he hoped Caleb would wake up hungry.

…….

It was a few minutes later that Reid heard some steps descending the stairs. Reid looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, watching Blue's Clues. He watched as Caleb slowly came into view. Caleb frowned and looked around, his chocolate eyes missing their usual mirth.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Reid grinned. Caleb just grunted and looked at him. Reid felt himself shudder at the cold stare that Caleb gave him.

"What time is it?" Caleb spoke, tonelessly.

"Its barely nine." Reid shrugged.

"I need to go home." Caleb muttered.

"You need to eat. I called your mother, so she knows you are here. There is some scrambled eggs and bacon left." Reid motioned towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Caleb shrugged. Reid sighed and just watched as Caleb sat tiredly down on the sofa.

"Caleb? Are you alright?" Reid asked worriedly. Caleb just shrugged and stared at the TV.

"Caleb?" Reid asked again after a few minutes.

"Fine." Caleb answered before Reid asked again.

"You don't look fine, Caleb. You are not fine! You can't possibly be fine!" Reid snapped, clearly annoyed. Patience was not one of his virtues and every one knew that.

"Reid, I am fine. Now, I need to go home. I have homework to finish." Caleb muttered, standing up and making his way back up the stairs. Reid sat there and watched TV. He watched Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones and others that he just couldn't focus on. He heard the door close as Caleb left, without a single good bye or thank you. Reid shook his head and stared at the TV. What else could he do?

…………………………..

Reid groaned as the phone rang. He looked over at the clock and groaned again when he noticed it was one in the morning. It was probably Tyler, since he was the only one who ever called him at such ungodly hours. He sat up and grabbed the phone and cradled it to his ear.

"What is it now, Ty?" Reid grumbled.

"Reid!"

"Mrs. Danvers!" Reid almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Reid, Caleb is not well. I don't know what to do. He is not calming down. He was with you last night, wasn't he?" She asked him, and Reid could hear her worry.

"I'll be right over." Reid yawned, hanging up and putting on his shoes and a jacket.

………………

Reid found himself sitting on the edge of Caleb's bed. Caleb had finally fallen into a quiet slumber. Reid was not sure that it was a peaceful one or not. Reid looked over and noticed Mrs. Danvers watching from the door.

"He's calm now." Reid muttered, standing up and walking over to her. She nodded and watched Caleb sleep. Reid yawned and stumbled down the stairs and towards the door.

"You should stay here, Reid." She called from the top of the stairs. Reid snorted and walked out of the door. How he ever managed to get home, Reid will never know.

………….

To Be Continue

……………….

Alright, guys, how was that? a lil too long? hmm...maybe huh? should shorten it down...blah...anyways! i do hope it came out okay! it han't been reviewed much since i just wrote it, so yeah, sorry! tell me what ya think!! luv ya'll!


	25. Worried Thoughts

Alright, here is the next one!! I do hope this one is at a good length! I thought it was time to bring in the other boys not just Reid! And I know I need more Caleb, but I am not good at Caleb! But I shall try and see how that works out! Hmm, I am working on the next chappy! So yay! Umm, sorry for the wait! Glad you all like it! Review and tell me what you all think!

……………

Summary: He worries about him. They worry about him. Does he care? Does he notice? Will he change?

Warning: none

Pairings: Caleb/Reid Po/Ty

……………………..

Worried Thoughts

……………………

The teacher just wouldn't shut up. They should have a contest of which teacher can talk the longest. People would probably be asleep before that contest ended. He snickered, which cost him a glare from the teacher. He just smiled innocently.

His baby blue eyes shifted over to his leader, who was taking notes and listening intently to what it was the old coot was saying. It wasn't anything new, after all, he was the top student in the school. It wasn't the studying that worried the blond. What worried him, and the rest of his friends, were the dark circles under those chocolate eyes. It was the way that the skin hung of the bones, looking almost translucent, that worried him. It was the way that his raven hair seemed to be lighting up and the way that wrinkles seemed to be surfacing on his face, which worried the blond.

"Mr. Garwin? Would you please give us the answer?"

Reid snapped out of his thoughts and grinned over at the professor.   
"Sorry professor, what was the question? I wasn't paying attention." Reid drawled.  
The professor glared coldly at Reid.   
"If you don't seem so keen on being part of the class, then I suggest you leave the class, Mr. Garwin." The professor hissed.  
"I will pay attention, from now on." Reid lied, like he always did. They never did anything to him. The professor went on with his lesson. Tyler shot him a look. Reid just grinned and winked at him. Pogue shook his head, but couldn't hide his amused smile. Caleb didn't even glance at him. He didn't make a sign that he noticed at all.

Reid sighed and sunk down on his seat and began to just scribble on his paper, waiting for the bell to ring.

……………………………

Pogue made his way out of the class. He slung his bag over his right shoulder and walked on a leisure pace. He looked out the windows and up at the sky. It was a cloudy day, and it had begun to get colder lately. Autumn was making its way to winter and every one could feel it by the stinging wind. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He wasn't so sure what to do lately. It seemed that professors thought they were helping the students by giving them piles of homework. Maybe they thought that way the students wouldn't go outside and be safe from getting a cold. What the professors did not realize was that students would rather get colds than do the work. Pogue chuckled softly and shook his head.

Maybe it was Caleb doings, after all, his life revolved around doing work. The professors believed that since Caleb was doing all this work, every one else should as well. Caleb was just drowning himself with work. He wouldn't talk to him. He had no idea what was going on with him. Every time he tried talking to him, Caleb would just lie and say he was fine or ignore him. He would get annoyed faster now. It had been going for a month now. He didn't see any way of helping Caleb. Pogue took a deep breath as he walked out in the courtyard.

……………..

Tyler stuffed his book into his bag, taking his time so he didn't get stampeded on his way out. He made his way, slowly out of the room. He had brought lunch for his friends, like the caring and loyal friend he was. Maybe one day he should charge them for the lunch. Tyler shook his head and smiled softly. But then again, Caleb didn't eat anymore. Tyler frowned as he remembered just how gaunt his friend looked.

He tried to be there for Caleb, but if Pogue couldn't get to him, there was no way Tyler could do anything. Tyler knew that Caleb held them all as brothers, but he was a lot closer to Pogue than to him or Reid. Tyler didn't hold it against him; after all, he was closer to Reid and Reid to him.

He just wished he knew how to help Caleb. Reid was suffering as well, seeing Caleb like that. He knew that he was. After all, who wouldn't suffer when they saw the person they liked suffering, especially when that person is also a friend? He walked over and dropped his bag onto the table and grinned at his friends.

…………………..

Reid didn't even looked up when he heard someone sit down. He knew it was Pogue, after all, he was the first one to always come out. It was barely a few seconds later when the thud of a bag hitting the table would reach his ears. That would be Tyler, who arrived second. Now it was just a matter of minutes before Caleb joined them. Once Reid felt Caleb sit down, he looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Ty! What you bring me to eat!?" Reid asked eagerly. Tyler chuckled and began taking out the food.

Pogue smiled and began eating his. Reid wolfed his down. Caleb just nodded and placed it down, but he kept on reading.  
"Come on Caleb! You know every single thing in that book by heart now!" Reid rolled his eyes and tried taking the book away.

"No, I don't. Maybe you should try reading one of this days Reid." Caleb muttered. Reid pouted, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Hey, so you all coming over to my house?" Tyler jumped in, hoping to make Reid feel better.  
"You betcha!" Reid grinned excitedly, smiling at Tyler, thankfully.  
"I am in!" Pogue grinned. The three looked at Caleb who remained silent.  
"What about you? Caleb?" Tyler asked him.  
"Can't go, need to study." Caleb muttered.

"Can't you just study tomorrow?" Tyler asked softly.  
"Stop being an ass, Caleb. You know this is important for Ty!" Reid snapped.  
"I know, but I have to keep my grades up." Caleb looked up and sighed.  
"You are over one hundred percent in all your classes." Pogue spoke up.  
"Look, I am not going." Caleb snapped.  
"How hard can it be, to keep your grades up, especially when you have your nose stuck in the book 24/7?" Reid sneered.  
"You know what, do whatever you guys want." Caleb slammed his book and walked away.  
"Hey, don't worry Ty." Reid reached over and mussed up Tyler's hair.  
"Thanks Reid." Tyler smiled sadly.  
"Come on you guys, we have to finish eating. Maybe Caleb will join us after all. For now, let us just focus on what we'll do with Tyler being all by himself, for the first time!" Reid grinned excitedly.

……………………………..

…………………………….

Reid sighed and ran his hand through Caleb's hair. He wondered if Pogue and Tyler were using his absence to get to know each other better. Reid shook his head, deciding he didn't want to think about that. Caleb curled tighter around him. Reid sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He looked out the window and at the moon.  
"Come back Caleb. Come back to us. We miss you." He whispered.

Caleb slept on peacefully for the rest of the night.

……………….

To Be Continued

…………………

So……………what you all think? Hmm? I hope I am doing alright. I'll see where I go from here. Maybe I'll have another one later on or tomorrow. But I do not promise anything!! Please tell me what you all think! Luv ya!


	26. Late Night Thoughts

……………………

Davis: hey, where is Fani?

Jyou: I think she is afraid that people will be mad because this one is so short….

Davis: Really? I thought I heard her say something about cheesecake?

Jyou; no, that was your stomach….anyhow! Fani90 would like to say that she is sorry for this drabble being so short!

Davis: yes, but that it has some Caleb insight!

Jyou: and she is sorry but Caleb us ubberly hard for her to write!

Davis: and to all those who review, they get cake!

Jyou: She does not own us, or the Covenant!

Davis: oh, and a new story is on the works, so be on the look out for that!

Jyou: now onto the story!!

…………………

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Warnings: none

Summary: Its been months now, how are the boys coping? Will the love be returned?

………………..

Late Night Thoughts

………………………..

Reid yawned and leaned upon the table.

"Reid? Aren't you going to eat?" Tyler asked him worriedly. Reid would always eat, no matter what. He wouldn't eat unless something was wrong.

Pogue looked at Reid as well. Caleb looked up from his book and frowned, looking at Reid.

"I'm not hungry."

That seemed to cause the end of the world for the three Ipswitchs. They just stared at Reid in horror.

"You are not hungry?!" Tyler snapped out of it. Reid frowned and looked up. He blinked and looked at them confused, before flushing.

"I'll have you know that I don't always eat! Are you all calling me a pig?" Reid scoffed and glared at them. The three shook their heads but watched him worriedly.

"Fine, give me the food." Reid grumbled. Deep inside he was cheering and happy, because Caleb had looked at him. Caleb had looked at him like he used to before, with that worry and concern. It was refreshing and he was so dead tired, but that look would hold him for the rest of the day.

……………

Reid sighed and watched the TV. Well, he tried to watch the TV. All those late night rendezvous were finally taking a toll on him. He could barely keep his eyes open. It had been four months already, of him going over to Caleb's, just to soothe his sleep. It was tiring. Caleb seemed to be doing better as well. He hadn't been trashing much, if at all anymore. He wasn't looking as old, it was now him who was looking old. His blond hair was so dull, and his skin was pale. There were huge dark circles under his eyes. He was just glad that it was the weekend and he could sleep the whole weekend.

He sighed and relaxed, hearing his back crack as it straightened. He had disconnected the phones and turned off his cell. There was no way he was going to wake up. He was tired and Caleb was a big boy. He needed his rest.

Besides, he was tired of looking after Caleb. Three whole months and he felt sorry for Caleb and all the worry he does for every one else.

Reid yawned and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

…………………………..

…………………………..

…………………………..

Chocolate eyes looked out into the starry sky. The wind felt nice and cool against his cheek. Chapped lips parted, letting out a soft sigh. He reached out and took the windowpanes and closed them. He padded over to his bed and sat down.

He laid down and threw the covers over himself. He just stared up at the ceiling. It was weird not having Reid there with him. He had gotten so used to having him there, next to him. Caleb sighed and rolled over to his side. He stared at the picture right next to his lamp. He smiled softly. It was of the four of them, Tyler, Pogue, Reid, and himself.

Pogue had his arm around Tyler's shoulder, pulling back, while Reid hanged from Caleb's neck. He remembered those simpler times. They were so young and carefree. They didn't have to worry about using or about evil people coming to kill them. It was just them four, there was no one to complicate things.

Unlike now…..

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much sleep he was going to get tonight. He knew that Reid needed to rest though. He was looking so tired lately and he knew it was his own fault. He was the reason why Reid didn't sleep well.

Caleb glanced over at the window, and smiled bitterly.

Why didn't he see Reid before? Why didn't he notice him?  
Caleb groaned and buried his face deep into his pillow.

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Reid had been there for him all the time. He hadn't paid that much attention to the blond, not until last month.

He had woken up in the middle of the night. The first thing he had seen was Reid, sitting upon the edge of the bed, dozing off. He didn't say anything, he just watched Reid, who looked so peaceful. Caleb just went back to sleep, to tired to do much else.

The next night, Reid was there and the night after that and the night after that. Soon, Caleb would wake up and watch Reid sleep for a while. It was the only time Reid was still and quiet. Usually he was so energetic, always talking and oh so loud.

Through those nights, he began to think. Why was Reid doing that for him? Suddenly, certain things began to make sense. It was when he finally made that realization that he began to act differently towards his family. He was still distant but he wasn't as cold as he was before.

He knew that the others noticed, but they did not want to jinx it, so they remained quiet. Reid seemed to glow when Caleb did something that he used to do before, like give him a warning look or actually say something about whatever topic they were discussing. Caleb found himself enjoying that look of Reid's.

Caleb wasn't sure what it was he was feeling anymore. He had been devastated when Sarah had left. He had loved her, or so he thought. With Reid, now, it was different. He didn't know why he felt or what it was he was feeling. He knew for sure that he did not want to hurt Reid. He couldn't bare, hurting the loving blond.

Caleb yawned and closed his eyes.

He needed to talk to Pogue, maybe he would know what to do…………

……………..

Davis & Jyou: THE END

To Be Continued….

…………………..

Jyou: we are just kidding, there is still more to come!

Davis: yeah, Sarah still has to (Jyou covers his mouth)

Jyou: don't mind him, we hope you have enjoyed this! Please review! Fani90 likes to know what you guys think!  
Davis & Jyou: Laterz!


	27. Party Thoughts

Well, I have no idea where to really go with this one...I have so many things going on and at the moment I am stuck in this other fandom, I know bad me! I need to work on this as well, and I am trying!

Also, I need to work on Amorous Covenant, which is my new story, with Chase and Reid and Caleb and every one! I find it to be okay, dunno...but I still got to work on that...

Yay! For winter break! W00t!

* * *

Title: Party Thoughts

Paring: Caleb/Reid Po/Ty

Summary: its been a few months now, he is getting better...but relationship wise...well, there is still something missing in that department...

* * *

Party Thoughts

* * *

The cold air caused him to shudder. He zipped his jacket all the way up and tugged on his gloves. His companion was glaring at him and motioning him to hurry the fudge up. The blond just sauntered over, slowly, wanting to annoy his best friend. All he received was a glare in return. Finally, deciding that freezing was not a good thing and he'd rather pass on the annoying Tyler part. He rushed into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Finally! What were you doing?" Tyler rolled his eyes and started the car.

"Whatever Ty! Not like you don't take long to get ready!" Reid grinned and looked out the window.

* * *

Tyler was happy that Reid was looking more alive, lately. He didn't have those dark circles he usually woke up with in the past four months. Now, there was more of a bounce to his step and he actually bantered back. Tyler smiled as he sped up and turned up the volume. Yes, things seem to be going back to normal, even with Caleb. Caleb had been starting to come out with them. He wasn't so stuck in school work and he didn't look so sad and depressed. Tyler and Pogue had really begun worrying about him going suicidal on them. He hasn't, and Tyler was finally looking on the bright side of things.

* * *

Reid looked out at the passing trees, moving to the music blaring out of the speakers. They were going to a party and he couldn't wait. It had been five months and this past month, he had gotten some well needed rest. He rather missed being with Caleb. He missed having someone there, next to him and waking up to seeing his face. However, on the plus, Caleb had been arguing with him a bit more lately. He went back to lecturing him about using and about acting up in class. Yes, Reid thought that things were looking up.

"Remember Reid, no flirting because we don't Caleb to burn the party down because you winked at some random guy." Tyler said as he parked his car.

"Oh, shut up!" Reid snapped, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Oh my! Is the big bad Reid blushing?!" Tyler teased him, pinching Reid's cheeks. This just caused Reid to turn a darker shade of red.

"Shut up, Ty." Reid grumbled, getting out of the car.

"Come on Reid, I thought you would have been happy." Tyler sighed, locking the car and walking over to Reid.

"One, it is not a good thing to hope for what will never happen, Ty." Reid sighed, locking his arm with Tyler's.

"Two, I'm blond. Every time he looks at me he probably sees Sarah." Tyler snorted at that, because there was no way you could mistake Reid for Sarah.

"Three, rebound. He is still getting over Sarah." Tyler sighed as he watched Reid's morose look.

"You know that he won't ever feel anything more for you, if you don't give a relationship a try. He may not love you completely, but he cares and that is a start." Tyler advised, squeezing Reid's shoulder before moving away from Reid and over to the other two. Reid sighed and took a deep breath, before putting on a grin on his face and walking over to the other two as well.

"We ready to party, boys?!" Reid laughed, slinging an arm around Caleb's shoulders.

"Let us go!"

* * *

"Well, look what we have here, boys."

Reid groaned and turned around to face Auron and his boys.

"Auron." Reid said, cooly.

"Cheater." Auron hissed back.

"Really now, don't tell me you are still mad that I beat you at pool. It is not my fault that every weekend you challenge me. Then again, you have a peanut brain." Reid grinned wickedly.

"Son of a-!" Auron snarled, getting ready to lunge at Reid.

"I suggest you calm down, Auron." Caleb stepped in, looking steely at him. Auron sneered and eyed Caleb.

"What are you going to do about it, rich boy." Auron sneered.

Tyler and Pogue walked up, flanking Caleb on both sides. They glared at Auron.

"Beat it, or you'll be kicked out for making a scene." Reid grinned and slung his arm around Caleb's shoulder. Auron looked around and noticed that some people were glaring at him, so he backed down. He flipped the boys off before walking off with his entourage of idiots.

"Thanks again, my knight in shining armor." Reid turned to Caleb, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Reid, how do you always get into this messes." Caleb sighed and shook his head, but he could not hide an amused smile.

"Let's get the PARTY STARTED!!!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music blared through the site.

Reid grinned as he glanced at Tyler and Pogue. He wondered how their relationship worked but soon all he could think of was just how close Caleb was. He could clearly see Caleb's chocolate eyes swirl with different emotions. His arm snaked around Caleb's neck, and he could feel the warmth coming from Caleb's hand that was on his hip. It was only them, as they danced. Their breath mingled as their lips came closer, lips just grazing when...

"COPS ARE COMING!!"

The lights turned on and the music stopped as people began to rush out.

Reid and Caleb quickly pulled away, a blush staining both of their cheeks.

"Let's go home, you guys." Tyler motioned them to follow him.

Reid quickly caught up to him and staid by his side. He didn't know what it was that had just happened. He needed time to think, about many things...

To Be Continued..

* * *

Alright guys, I think the next part will be the last part of this little series...however I may do like a sequel...just not anytime soon because I have enough with the AC story, amorous covenant, and yeah...but yeah...im actually excited about that story cause I am thinking of what to include...so yeah, go read it and maybe give some ideas... 


	28. Waking Together

Ahhh...yes...this drabble...is more of a drabble...but it's the last one for this series...hmm...hope you all like it! Hope to have some holiday stuff out...maybe...hopefully!

* * *

Summary: in the end, all that really matters, is the now, and each other...no more loneliness...

* * *

Waking Together

* * *

He glanced over at the calender that hanged upon the wall and sighed. He should start buying presents, after all, the holidays were almost there. The phone rang and he sighed. He wasn't sure if it was Tyler or Caleb. Did he want to take the risk?

"Hello?"

"Reid, where have you been?"Reid let out a sigh of relief as Tyler's familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hey, Ty."

"Don't you 'hey, Ty' me." Tyler snapped and Reid knew that he was in trouble.

"Sorry?"

"You need to grow up and face things like a man. You can't hide in your room forever!"

Reid sighed and knew this was coming. He had been avoiding Caleb, which meant avoiding the other boys as well. He just wasn't sure how to act anymore. He wasn't sure what it was that Caleb felt for him and well, he was scared...

"I know you are scared, but sometimes, you need to take risks for the things you want."

Reid flushed and realized he had said that out loud.

"Look, I just need time to think." Reid muttered.

"You've had a month to think!" Tyler was really angry and Reid wondered why he was that angry. It was not like he hadn't done that before.

"Look, Caleb is not looking well. I really think you need to talk to him soon. I don't think he can bear to loose you."

With that said, the line went flat. Reid sighed and placed the phone down. He looked over at the picture which sat upon the television. He smiled softly as he remembered those younger times, when there was no worries. His eyes focused on the carefree smile that formed upon Caleb's lips as well as the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Reid missed that Caleb. He bit his lip and mulled over what Tyler had told him. He had worked hard on making sure that Caleb was doing fine and getting over Sarah. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Caleb reverted back to his depressed self, because of him.

He took a deep breath and reached for the phone. Finally, after minutes debating over what to do, he dialed Caleb's phone number. It rang, rang, and rang. The recorder picked up.

Reid groaned and wasn't sure if to feel relieved or not.

"Hey, Caleb. You better not be getting all depressed on me. You know how long it took me to un-depressed you? Once I come out of my shell, you better be back to your old self, understood? Great!" Reid hanged up. He then realized what he had just left as a message and groaned. He now wanted to just erase that message.

* * *

He sighed as he gently ran his hand through the blond's hair. He smiled ruefully, just enjoying the blond's company and warmth. He had heard the message, god know how many times and he knew he had been grinning like an idiot. A sudden movement made him freeze.

Reid groaned and turned to his back, stretching and yawning. He opened his eyes a bit and froze when he saw someone in his room. He then groaned and buried himself deeper into the covers.

"How you get into my room?" Reid muttered, lifting his head just a bit to glare at Caleb.

"How do you think?" Caleb smirked, eyes flashing black, before going back to their chocolate color.

"What are you doing just sitting there. You need to sleep too." Reid muttered, lifting the covers and pulling Caleb down. Caleb laughed and kicked his shoes off, before getting under the covers. There was so much they needed to talk about. There was so much that needed to be said, but at the moment, those things didn't seem so important. Caleb wrapped an arm around Reid's waist. Reid snuggled into Caleb's chest and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

"Night, Caleb..." Reid muttered, quickly falling back into a deep slumber. Caleb smiled and placed a soft kiss on top of Reid's head.

"Night, Reid." Caleb whispered, allowing himself to join Reid in a deep sleep.

* * *

Things were not perfect for the two, but for now, they didn't have to worry about waking up alone anymore.

* * *

The End...

Alright, I know it was a bit lame and there was no love declaration and there was not much of kiss or action...but hey, I kind of like it...they care for each other and that is enough for now...anyways! This is the first part, over! Now just wait until later later when I think of what to write for the second part...going to have Sarah...some arguments...a bit more of couple dynamics...hmm...yes...but that is until later...for now! Hope you liked this!


	29. Can Kiss My Ass

Alright, was watching the movie, and I couldn't help but do something concerning that wonderful line concerning HP!! Holiday stuff will be up, once I type them up. I've written them, but not type them! Oh well, but at least ya'll rest assure there will be more drabbles coming! At least two more soon! And then school and finals, so bear with me then!

Title: Can Kiss my Ass

Pairing: none really, but Caleb/Reid

Summary: He couldn't say not to such an innocent face, even if he did hate the stupid book will all of his being. At least he looked like a hot character.

Notes: not bashing on anyone, and lol, I know I am weird, but I actually did this! I haven't read the book shrug

Can Kiss my Ass

He couldn't believe this. He glared as little kids grinned and ran around, playing with the puppets that had just been hanging off the racks a few minutes ago. The people behind him were muttering about who would be dying and what they expected from the book. They had this code about it. The people in front of him were, however, ranging from dungeons and dragons to lord of the rings to other wizardry worlds. It was overall, creepy and annoying.

Once again, he wondered why in the world he was there. However, the little tug on his pants reminded him. He looked down and his baby blue eyes met those of his charge. A cute little, blond girl with hazel eyes was hugging his leg. He couldn't help but smile down at her. He swept his robes back as he moved forward on the line. It made him realize just how similar his school was with that...school...he shuddered. He already had the uniform, all he did was put the robe on top of it, and he was done. He did had to admit, that she looked so cute as a witch.

"Uncle! Can I get a stuffed ferret too and a calendar?!" She asked eagerly, looking up at him with those wide, innocent eyes which he was never able to say no to. He nodded, causing her to squeal and rush over to get said items. He sighed and moved on as the line moved on. He wasn't that bored, for he had his earphones blaring music into his ears, giving him something to focus on. That and he would grabbed any book on the shelf and skim through it.

He just hoped that he knew no one there, because that would be the end of him.

"Well...well...well..."

He groaned, quickly realizing who was walking over to him.

"Here I thought you hated Harry Potter!" came the teasing voice. He looked up and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here!" Tyler.

"I thought Harry Potter was your number one enemy." Pogue.

Reid just wanted to die, then and there. Well, after he got her home and made sure she got her stuff and was all happy.

"You even dressed up?" Caleb said, amused, before the three burst out laughing.

"Shut up." he hissed, glaring at them and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uncle, uncle! I got one for you too!" a little blond girl pushed through the guys and hugged Reid. She showed him two calendars of Tom Felton and two little stuffed ferrets.

"Aww, Sarah, thank you." Reid smiled sweetly, knowing that he was going to end up storing it in the attic, never to see them again. The other three just watched, with raised eye brows. Little Sarah looked over at them and grinned.

"Uncle Tyler! Pogue! Caleb!" She hugged them all.

"So it is you, who got Reid to dress up and come to get the book?" Caleb picked Sarah up. Sarah giggled and nodded.

"Reid looks like Draco! Draco is the best!" Sarah said proudly. She loved her uncle Reid, and she told every one at her school of him.

Reid flushed bright red, since Sarah had started calling him Draco. He never denied her anything, so he just went a long with it. Caleb placed Sarah down. She soon ran off once again. Tyler went after her, just making sure she was alright. Pogue went of to find a book, bored.

"Well, Harry Potter can kiss your ass, huh?" Caleb grinned, tugging at Reid's robe.

"She's my only niece. I can't say no to her." Reid sighed.

"She does kind of look like Sarah, doesn't she?" Caleb said, glancing at the direction little Sarah had ran off to.

"She was named after my grandma." Reid laughed.

"How long is she staying?" Caleb wrapped an arm around Reid's waist.

"Just the rest of the week, and then her mom will come by to pick her up." Reid pouted. Caleb knew that Reid loved his niece.

"How is your cousin? Must be in some tight spot if she allowed her daughter to stay here, with you." Caleb teased him.

"Honeymoon." Reid answered and shrugged. Caleb laughed.

Reid grinned as he made light banter with Caleb. Things weren't so bad, even if he did dislike Harry Potter. At least he looked like the hottest character of the book, the bad boy Draco. He was also cute like a ferret. He could live with that.

His and Caleb's hands remained entwined through the rest of the night.

The End...

Yes, Draco Malfoy for the win! W00t! Don't care what people say, he will always be my one and only, well, besides Seifer...hmm...start to see a pattern...anyways! Maybe I'll add more stuff on reid's distaste for HP...hehehe...anyways! Luv ya'll!


	30. Cookies for Santa

Alright! Here! is another little chappy and i really should make some happy Garwin Family...but somehow, i just can't really get myself to make it all happy...dunno...anyways! holidays! w00t!

Title: Cookies for Santas

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: A lonely Christmas nights, and more than one Santa? well, as long as kisses are involve, he doesn't really care!

* * *

He ever so gently placed the neatly wrapped gift under the Christmas tree. He smiled bitterly as he looked at the other two presents already there. His small little Christmas tree looked so bare. Sure it was decorated with beautiful spheres and lights, but it wasn't the same. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

He was by his lonesome self, again. It wasn't anything new to him anymore. He shook his head and rummaged through the cabinets. There was vodka, scotch, and gin. However, there was nothing edible? How old were this bottles of alcohol? He figured it was back when his parents would hold small family gatherings. He shook his head and took the bottles, throwing them to the trash. Alright, he first dumped the content into the sink and then he threw the bottles into the trash. He might have been depressed and lonely, but he just didn't do alcohol.

He was more likely to get a razor and start cutting then do alcohol. He saw what happened to Caleb's mother and he'd rather not take that path.

Finally, finding the chocolate, Reid set out to make some cookies. He wondered why he even bothered to make cookies for Santa. He was way too old for such things. He decided to not think about such thoughts and just focus on making the cookies.

After a few hours, two batches of cookies were done. He placed them in a jar, well, all but for three of them. He placed three cookies on a plate and sat them upon the banister. He then filled a glass with milk. After cleaning up the kitchen, he made his way to his room. Tomorrow he got to open presents. Actually, it was more like, tomorrow, he had to go around and deliver presents. He sighed and sunk into his bed sheets, closing his eyes and forgetting everything.

* * *

"Would you guys be quiet."

"Dude, can I have your cookie?"

"No, that one is mine."

"Guys, careful to not tip over the tree."

"Hey, next time we'll get him a bigger tree."

"Dude, you took a bite from my cookie!"

"Guys! Quit it!"

"He started it!"

"We are going to come and eat more cookies later, anyhow."

"Ohh, careful with my present."

"Are those all the presents?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, come on."

"Hope he likes the presents."

"You know he is happy with whatever he gets."

"That does not mean he likes it."

"Shh, let's go."

"Almost forgot the milk."

* * *

Reid yawned and rolled over to his back. He sighed and stretched. It wouldn't be long before they arrived.

He put on a sweater and made his way down the stairs. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he caught sight of all the presents.

The doorbell rang. Reid couldn't help from rushing over and opening the door, excitedly.

"Well, you are happy."

Reid just pulled Caleb down into a full blown kiss.

"Thank you." Reid muttered, pulling back and smiling at Caleb.

Caleb just pulled Reid into another kiss. They stayed like that until Pogue and Tyler cleared their throats. Reid laughed and pulled them all into the house.

* * *

The End!

How was that? hmm, no idea how this came up, it just did, lol...anyways! luv ya!


	31. Save the Last Dance

Don't ask me why I wrote this...Michael Buble...and I have no idea how to say his name, but this is his fault...was listening to his song and so I wrote this!!

I don't know why...it is unrequited or not? No idea! I just figured...well...no idea what I figured...but I figured something...hmm...

* * *

Pairing: Caleb/Sarah Caleb/Reid Pogue/Kate Pogue/Tyler but there really isn't a lot of pairing stuff...

Summary: end the year with a party! And that only means that Reid is his crazy self! Or it wouldn't a party!

* * *

Save the Last Dance

* * *

He watched as they slipped into the dance floor, smiling happily. He couldn't look at them, but they were so beautiful, that he couldn't help it. He knew that he should. He knew that he shouldn't have even come to the dance. Somehow, he had been roped into coming.

His light blue eyes looked around and saw Pogue, taking Kate's hand and leading her into the dance floor as well. He grinned ruefully as more and more couples joined the perfect one already in the dance floor.

He was sure that there was nothing worst than watching the one that you love dance with someone else, who you know, loves that person as much as you do. Actually, he doubted she could love him as much as he loved him, but they were semantics.

"Why so quiet?"

Reid grinned and turned to look at Tyler.

"Give me a few more minutes to get over the heartbreak, then I'll be able to put on my mask once again." Reid answered, looking back at the dance floor.

"It's the holidays! There is more to them than just couples!" Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"Right, well, I still have five more minutes of moping." Reid shrugged. Tyler just shook his head and looked out at the dance floor.

"Normally the party boy, people are going to start wondering what is wrong with you." Tyler teased him. Reid knew that it was true. He was loud and known to be out, partying and causing mayhem. He made the party, well, a party. He grinned and turned to look at Tyler. His best friend, his brother.

"Ty, what would I do with out you?" Reid slung an arm over Tyler's shoulders.

"The same thing I would do without you." Tyler grinned.

"Mope, drink, and be ubberly depressed, as well as curse ever falling in love?" Reid laughed.

"We both do love men who already have girlfriends." Tyler said, raising his drink.

"Why, yes, cheers for another year of heartbreak!" Reid said as they toasted and drank down their eggnog which they were sure was spiked.

"Let's party!" Reid grinned, making his way to the dance floor. Like a wave, people began to follow him. Tyler smiled as he watched his friend liven the party up. Yes, Reid was a special case. He quickly made his way over to the dance floor.

Sarah laughed as the dance floor began to get crowded.

"There was barely enough people dancing, where did every one come from?" She asked, looking around, amazed.

"I believe Reid has finally joined the party." Caleb answered her, his eyes looking around the crowed for the blond.

"Oh, how you know?" She asked, confused.

"Reid starts the party. If Reid is not around, then the party never picks up. Reid just has that thing, and people follow." Caleb explained, finally pinpoint the blond's location.

"Well, that's amazing!" Sarah said in awe, also looking around for the blond.

"Caleb!" Caleb caught Pogue's gaze and nodded. He bent down and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"Just some guy talk, I'll be back." Caleb muttered, before getting lost into the crowd. Sarah frowned but she kept on dancing with Kate.

"Hey, Reid. Took you a while, didn't it?" Pogue said as he made his way over to Tyler and Reid.

"We were beginning to think you were not coming at all." Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I was lounging around, but then I got bored." Reid shrugged. Tyler laughed as the music quickly blasted through the speakers.

Caleb bent down to Reid's ear.

"Save the last dance for me."

* * *

The end.

* * *

Well...how was that...yes...its weird...don't i know it...but i don't know...in my mind...i find it to be sweet in a sad...and bitter...way...lol...i just love Reid and Tyler! i think they are the bestests of friends! I am serious! i love writing the two! well, review! and tell me waht ya'll think! 


	32. Haunted House

Alright! So this one isn't really much on a Caleb/reid! And im so sorry! But I wanted some cute, little flashback, worry free time! Besides, I just felt like writing something with all them boys just being kids! So this is it! Really! What can I say?

* * *

Pairing: None

Summary: the things boys would do for a movie, and just why is he licking him?

* * *

Movie Licking

* * *

The wind made the branches of the trees rustle and cast ominous shadows upon the ground. It was rather cold as well, and he couldn't help shivering. He wasn't sure if it was because of the biting, freezing wind or of fear. He gulped and stayed close to the others.

"Why are we doing this again?"

He turned to his best friend, who was also shaking like a leaf and looked as pale as he probably did. He cuddled up to his best friend, who cuddled back against him in return.

The two in front of them stopped and turned to look at them, huddled together.

"You two didn't have to come, you know?"

"Yeah, Tyler, Reid. You two can go back, if you want."

Reid glared at Pogue and Caleb. Tyler looked behind them and gulped, because it was a long way back. He knew that if the two backed out now, they would have to go back by themselves. That was another scary thought in itself.

"You forced us to come!" Reid glared as best as he could, which wasn't that good at his young age.

"Come on, there is nothing to be scared of." Caleb sighed. Pogue and him slowed down and walked the remainder of the way, right next to the two younger companions.

Reid and Tyler separated from each other as they stood right in front of the door. The four stopped and just listened to the howling wind. The boards creaked at the boys' weight.

"Go on, Caleb." Reid muttered. Caleb was the oldest after all. Caleb hesitated, but he knew he was the eldest and so he was responsible. He stepped back and knocked on the door. No one came out. He looked back at the other three. Reid was shivering. Tyler was latched to Pogue's arm, while Pogue just remained stiff watching the door warily. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened with a loud squeaky sound. The boys behind him gasped. He took a step forward, slowly creeping into the house. He jumped when someone suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked down and met baby blue eyes. Reid was holding onto him for dear life. Tyler was holding on to Reid's other arm while holding onto Pogue's arm at the same time. Which made sense, after all, Tyler was the baby of the group.

Caleb didn't say anything and just looked forward, squinting. He made out a few shapes but it was so dark.

"Let's go up the stairs." he muttered, reaching out his hand, touching the rail. Slowly, they progressed up the stairs.

"I don't like this." Reid whimpered. It was followed by a similar whimper from Tyler and a grunt from Pogue.

"Shh." Caleb muttered, making his way into one of the rooms.

"What are you all doing in here?" the room suddenly was not dark anymore. The four closed their eyes against the sudden light. The four also let out a piercing scream.

"Alright! Alright! Shhh! You are going to wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Caleb was the first to stop, followed By Pogue. Caleb then covered Reid's mouth with his hand and Pogue did the same with Tyler. They looked up at their annoyed guardian.

"Hyma!" Tyler's voice was muffled by Pogue's hand. Reid waved sheepishly while Pogue and Caleb flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, Mrs. Simms!" The three chorused, well, Reid tried to say but Caleb's hand muffled his greeting.

"Shouldn't you two be at Pogue's house?" She looked at them, amused.

"We wanted to see a movie!" Tyler explained, pulling Pogue's hand down.

"Yeah! And Tyler said he had it!" Pogue added.

"So we thought we would come and take it, and then go back to see it." Caleb added to the explanation. Reid just nodded, for his mouth was still, indispose.

"You two. It is too late for the four of you to be outside!" Mrs. Simms shook her head.

"You'll be staying here and I'll call and tell everyone that you are here." She sighed and walked out of the room.

"I guess we are staying here." Pogue muttered.

"Yeah, now about the movie." Tyler grinned, scurrying off to fetch it. Reid licked Caleb's hand, which was then immediately removed.

"Did you have to lick it?" Caleb frowned and cleaned his hand on his pants. Reid grinned mischievously and pounced on Caleb, causing them both to land on the ground. He then began to lick Caleb's face.

"Stop! Reid!" Caleb laughed.

"Guys, stop licking each other. Please. My mom sees that and she will freak and will probably give us the talk." Tyler shuddered. This made Reid and Caleb stop and look at him. Pogue rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"Ty, we are barely 8!" Reid frowned.

"You two are licking each other." Tyler stated.

"He is licking me! I am doing no licking!" Caleb cut in and pointed at Reid.

"Point is, stop or my mom will go ballistics. She will then make us watch some weird movies." Tyler huffed. Reid and Caleb looked at each other.

"What type of movies?" they chorused. Tyler's eye twitched. Reid and Caleb found themselves being hit by a pillow.

"Just stop with the licking already." Pogue rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. Reid stood up and dusted off his pants. Caleb also stood up, just in time for Mrs. Simms made her way into the room at the moment.

"Here you go boys. Some cookies and milk." She smiled sweetly and placed the food on the table, before leaving the room.

"Well, that was close..." Tyler shook his head, before going back into putting the movie.

"Alright!" Reid brought the food over and sat it right next to the lamp. He then plopped down on Tyler's other bed. They spent way too much time in Tyler's room, if the second bed didn't seem odd when Tyler is the only child of the house. Caleb slid into bed next to Reid and grabbed a cookie.

"Put play." Caleb muttered. Tyler pressed play and scurried over to sit next to Pogue.

* * *

Mrs. Simms made her nightly round, and peeked into the room. The credits were rolling on the TV. Pogue and Tyler were curled under the blankets, facing each other. Caleb and Reid were on the other bed, Reid on his side curled against Caleb's side while Caleb just laid on his back, an arm around Reid. She smiled softly and shook her head. She closed the door behind her and made her way to her room. Those boys...she figured she would give them two more years before sitting them down and showing them some movies. She had to instruct them before the outer world corrupted them. She smiled and slid back into bed.

* * *

The end

There it is! I love them boys! Maybe I'll do something...hmm...a set of drabbles with the adventures of the little ipswitch boys! Lol! oh my god!! I just got an idea! Which if it werent for the fact that I am stuck on the other Caleb.Reid story, I would try to do a chapter story...hmm...

Well, I am just going to do some drabbles...yeah...anyways...shall have more, CalebReid ones up soon...hopefully! Lol! Luv ya'll!


	33. This Is For You

Anyways...there is nothing but hate and anger and well, things that I would like to do...sigh...well... I blame this on Camila and their song Va para Ti...the music was really upbeat and it makes me think of something like this...lol...ahh...got to love drabbles...enjoy!

* * *

Title: This is For You

Pairing: hmm...Caleb/Reid Caleb/someone

Summary: Let me explain, my ass! Serves him right! He just couldn't stop laughing!

* * *

This is For You

* * *

He sneered and looked at the frame sitting upon the banister. He strode over to the frame and picked it up. He stared at the two smiling figured in it. He let out a bitter laugh, before throwing it towards the wall. The glass rained down to the floor, the picture scratching with all the fragments. He just stared at the broken pieces, and it figured that the frame now depicted his heart.

It was broken and shattered beyond all repair.

He shrugged and strode pass the mess and up the stairs. He passed his hand through the tables aligning the wall. Frame after frame fell down onto the ground.

His baby blue eyes caught onto one of the frames, hanging up on the wall. It was a beautiful picture and a beautiful frame, what a waste. He picked it up and ran his hand over the picture. He caressed his face with tenderness remembering the day the picture was taken.

He then slammed the frame against the wall. It left a dent upon the wall, but the frame was still fine. He allowed a wicked smile to adorn his lips as he slammed the frame against the table and against the floor. He kept on slamming the frame against anything and everything. Until finally, the picture laid ripped on the ground and the frame was just pieces laying all around the hall.

He laughed, hysterically as he looked at all the mess. He quickly walked into his room and looked all around.

He strode past his desk and threw all the papers down on to the floor. Pens flew all over the floor. Posters were grabbed and ripped without a second thought. Bottles of medicine were all thrown into the bathtub. He grabbed the toothpaste and squirted it all on the mirror. He glared and smeared the paste until he couldn't see his reflection. He then slammed his fist unto the mirror. There was barely a crack on the mirror. He snarled and slammed his fist harder against the mirror. He heard a cracked and figured it was his hand, breaking. He grinned and once again hit the mirror, this time sending bits of glass towards him as more bits fell down to the tiled floor.

Blood ran down his hand and the paste caused the cuts to sting, but he paid them no mind. He walked out of the bathroom.

He grabbed his chair and swung it against the huge mirror that hang of his closet wall. He laughed as shards flew and cut his cheek, neck, and arms. He kept on slamming the chair against the mirror until everything was just pure fragments.

He loved it. He loved the destruction. He needed it.

Suddenly his phone rang and he immediately glared at it. He knew that ring tone. He knew the caller. He grabbed the chair and swung it over to the phone. It missed and he figured it was his broken hand that caused him to miss. He strode over and looked at the ringing phone. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Reid?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look, listen to me!"

He still, did not respond.

"Please, it is not what you think!"

"Don't talk to me. Ever." He hissed, before hanging up and throwing the phone against the wall. He watched in satisfaction as the phone broke into little pieces.

He smiled, sinisterly as he skipped down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed some aluminum paper and a fork. He twirled around and laughed maddingly before putting the two things in the microwave. He set it to six minutes, before turning it on. He danced his way out of the kitchen, but he made sure to turn on the stove before walking out. He grabbed his school bag which he had dumped right next to the front door. He opened the door and started his walk out of the house.

Six minutes later, a sudden explosion reached his ears and he couldn't stop laughing.

Would serve that cheating bastard right.

* * *

The End...

For some reason, I feel quite happy and fulfilled by writing this! Lol, I enjoyed this one a bit too much! lol! I can't stop laughing at the thought of Reid doing this...anyways! Review! Ya'll! Luv ya'll!


	34. Rainy Mornings

Alright, so finals are done! Yes! Now is the beginning of second semester! Crazy! I thought that three drabbles would be a good thing to upload, after some small stumps that I've hand with this! So yes, I am not sure if I'll be writing more, because I am suppose to start second semester good and not procrastinate, but who knows! I'll try to finish things early so I can have time to write!

* * *

Title: Rainy Mornings

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: he couldn't feel anything, until he came and made it all better.

Notes: I thought a cute, fluffly snippet was a must after all the other ones which were angry, sad, bitter and stuff...this is pure Caleb/Reid love! Enjoy!

* * *

Rainy Mornings

* * *

The ocean seemed angry as it crashed against the rocks. Water sprayed all over, but it just kept on coming. The dark blue of the ocean seemed to blur against the dark gray of the sky.

His hair stuck to his face, but he didn't move it, knowing that the wind would cause it to blow again and stick all over. His body was racked with shivers.

His sweater was stuck completely to his body, taking a part as a second skin. His jeans were soaked and clung uncomfortable to his legs.

His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, but that didn't do any good. He should have taken his black gloves off, but it was too late already.

He wasn't sure for how long he'd been there, standing under the raging storm. He figured it was a good couple of hours, for he couldn't feel most of his body anymore. He knew he should start worrying, but...he was too tired for that.

The sudden of an engine made him turn his head. He watched motionlessly as a car stopped right behind him. He knew who it was, after all, he had called him about fours hour ago? He couldn't quite remember.

"Reid! Oh my god!"

Reid found himself feeling warm, suddenly as he was pushed inside the car. His mind began reeling as the sudden warmth sent him into shaking frenzy. He groaned and clenched his hands into the leather seats, clenching his jaw shut, trying his best to stop the chattering of his teeth. His whole body was thawing with the intensity of the heater. In the back of his mind he figured that his savior was probably burning up with the heat so high up, however his body was losing its numbness and the pain made him push the thought aside.

All Reid could feel was prickling all over his body. His wet clothes hand uncomfrotably to his body. He was sore beyond imagination and he didn't want to go back out in the cold. However, the warmth was suddenly taken away from him and he was hit by the cool air. Warmth encompass him and he got a weft of a scent, which was awfully familiar.

Everything from that moment one was a blur. All of the sudden he found himself waking up, sometime in the morning of the next day.

* * *

He yawned and peered out into the room. The room was dark and he could still hear a soft pit patter, which meant it was raining still. He yawned again and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Morning." He was pulled back and into a warm chest as the arms around his waist tightened.

"Hmm, morning." Reid answered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nice and warm." Reid smiled softly and took a deep breath. He felt the soft sigh of relief, causing him to shudder. A soft kiss was pressed against his neck causing his smile to widen.

"You gave me a big fright."

Reid could hear the worry and fear laced in his tone, and he did feel bad. At the moment, he remembered feeling angry and pained. He needed to get away.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I just needed time alone, you understand, don't you?" Reid turned around in Caleb's arms and stared into Caleb's chocolate brown eyes. Caleb nodded and moved a lock of hair behind Reid's ear, noticing just how long Reid's hair was.

"I know, but still. You could have gotten hypothermia, may still catch it." Caleb frowned, before sighing and placing a soft kiss on Reid's forehead.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Reid shook his head and snuggled up to Caleb, tucking his head under Caleb's chin.

"It is alright. I am better." Reid took Caleb's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Good." Caleb smiled and closed his eyes, just enjoying having his Reid in his arms.

"Thank you." Reid muttered, slipping into his dreams. Caleb just kissed the top of his head, before joining Reid in their dreams.

* * *

The End...

Well, how was that? Hmm, don't ask me which friend, cause I have no idea...lol...well, see ya'll!


	35. Jealous of Himself

1Oh, come on! Don't tell me you all haven't gotten the urge to do something with the whole fact that Caleb, is coming out in that movie!! It is like...wow! This is one of my ideas when I saw him in the movie...yes, I have more...but school has been getting in the way...

Oh, and the Chase/Reid one, Lingering Thoughts, I am working on, too...it is just hard cause I have Caleb/reid ingraved in my mind already! Lol, but I shall try for those who wanted some Chase/Reid!

Also, Amorous Covenant, my other baby, is also being worked on, but I want it to be good, so its taking me some time...but whoever reads that, hope you like it...Caleb/Reid and Chase/Reid in this upcoming chapter!

* * *

Jealous of Himself

* * *

He growled as he watched the trailer for the movie.

His blond had been raving about that since he heard about it. He couldn't get him to shut up about it. It would have been alright if he talked about the story, about the graphics, about the cute, cuddly, killer saber tooths. Nope. His overly eccentric boyfriend, only talked...about the main character...

Yes, his boyfriend was cheating on him with the main guy from the movie.

It was the only thing he talked of, and Tyler just egged him on. He was sure that Pogue would tell Tyler to stop encouraging Reid, but nothing. Pogue was as amused as Tyler was. He really couldn't count on his so called best friends...

Caleb pouted and glared at the offending man on the trailer, before changing the channel to something else. He didn't see anything special, he didn't even see what it was that guy had that he didn't!

His phone rang and he just glared at him. He had been ignoring Reid for a bit now, not wanting to hear just how great that actor was. He had enough of that. However, the phone kept on ringing so Caleb did the next best thing, turned it off. He thought he had been saved, but he had forgotten that his boyfriend was...Reid.

A sudden knock cause Caleb to jump. He lowered the volume on the TV, before going over and opening the door.

"Caleb!"

Caleb groaned as Reid stormed in. He sighed and closed the door, following behind Reid into the living room.

"You haven't been answering your phone!" Reid turned and glared at Caleb, daring him to make an excuse. Caleb just shrugged and sat down to watch TV. Reid huffed and sat down next to him, glaring at the TV. They remained in silence for a while...until finally Caleb couldn't take it no more.

"What exactly do you see in that man?!" Caleb cried out. Reid turned and looked at Caleb, confused.

"What are you talking about, Caleb?" Reid asked, unsure if Caleb was right in his head. Of course, he figured Caleb thought that about him many times.

"That!! THAT!! Guy! You are always talking about, from the movie!!!" Caleb snarled.

"Caleb...are you jealous of an actor?" Reid asked, amused, finding it hard to keep from laughing.

"No..." Caleb muttered under his breath. Reid just shook his head, grinning. He leaned his head on Caleb's shoulder and sighed.

"Oh, Caleb. You wanna know the reason why I am so interested in him?" Reid closed his eyes and relaxed as Caleb wrapped an arm around his waist, slowly relaxing as well.

"That would be nice." Caleb pouted, much to Reid's amusement, who thought was cute.

"Well...he reminds me of you."

Caleb frowned and looked at Reid confused. "Huh?"

Reid chuckled and curled into Caleb.

"Hmm...he reminds me of you. Same chocolate eyes, same cute and charming smile. Same cropped hair. Tall and well built. Same soothing and husky voice. Hmm, he is like an embodiment of you...except...on TV." Reid explained, voice trailing off. He hadn't been getting enough sleep, worried about his relationship with Caleb and why Caleb was being so distant.

Caleb flushed but couldn't help the stupid grin that spread over his lips. He held Reid closer to him and breathed in Reid's scent.

"Hmm..."Reid muttered, already asleep.

Caleb just smiled and watched TV, not minding when the trailed for 10,000 BC came on. Maybe this actor wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

The End...

* * *

There! Mwwaahh...Caleb with long hair, fighting mammoths! Lol, find it hilarious for some reason...hmmm...looks like a good movie, though...all epic and stuff...anyways, luv ya all! 


	36. Little Sarah

1I have no idea where this is from and why I wrote this...but I kind of like it...and may write more in the universe...I don't know...seems sweet...but I don't know...was just something I felt like trying...I still got other things to work on but school got me swamped and stuff...so this is something that I just wrote like five minutes...so yeah...

Little Sarah  
…………………..

He chewed upon his bottom lip, worriedly. He looked out at the stormy sky, trying to figure out how long before it started raining. It was going to begin pouring any minute and he wasn't close to his house. Not by a long shot. Reid's car was being fixed, so he had resumed walking. It was a way to get exercise, not that he didn't get enough from all the swimming he did.

The sound of thunder caused him to snap out of his thoughts and to quicken his pace. He had to get home, she needed him there. Suddenly, he began to feel drops on his face. He cursed under his breath and glared up at the sky. He noticed the bus stop a few paces away and rushed under it, covering him from most of the rain. He flipped his phone open and sighed, scrolling through his contacts, up and down, not willing to call him. Finally, after a few seconds of debating inside himself, he hit the call bottom.

... ... ... ...

"Yes?"

"Hey, Caleb, I need a ride." Reid went straight to the point.

"Where are you at?" Caleb didn't skip a beat. Reid told him where before hanging up. It seemed like it was just seconds ago when he called Caleb.

Caleb's black mustang came to a stop in front of him. Reid grinned and got into the car, happy to be in a warm place.

"God, yes...that feels goooooood." Reid groaned and leaned back against the seat, slumping in it and relaxing. Caleb chuckled, glancing at Reid here and there.

"Where is your car? Still at the mechanic?" Caleb asked, a bit worried as to why Reid was out walking in the storm.

"Yeah, they said that they needed more time to fix it." Reid huffed, eyes beginning to droop.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. Look, we are almost home." Caleb pointed out. This caused Reid to quickly sit up, grinning. Caleb hadn't even stopped the car and Reid was already out and bounding over to the house. Caleb shook his head and followed behind him, a bit more leisurely.

...

"I'm home!" Reid called out as he walked into the entrance hall. The sound of little feet scampering about was his warning before a little brunet launched herself into his arms.

"Papa!" She squealed, her hazel eyes shining happily.

"Hey, darling, the storm scare you?" Reid smiled and picked her up. She shook her head.

"Whoa! You have to change your clothes, you are going to get her all wet." Caleb walked in and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the little girl from Reid's arm and pushed him up the stairs.

"Go on, get some dry clothes before you catch something."

The little girl just giggled and waved as her papa climbed up the stairs.

"Come, on, little one. Let's get your papa something to eat."

This immediately caused the little girl to cheer. He placed her down and watched her scamper about, talking excitedly about what to do for her papa. A fond smile adorned his lips as she turned around, her hazel eyes sparkling and her light brown hair swinging in their ponytails. She reminded him of her, when she cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. She had her moments, when she became an exact image, only with light eyes and darker hair, he mused.

"Hun, what are you doing?" Reid came into the kitchen and swept his little girl into his arms, before sitting her on the counter.

"Dad said ta fis ya omting too et." She motioned over to Caleb, who flushed when Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why you are standing there? Right?" Reid smirked, placing a kiss on her head, before moving about to make some dinner. Caleb walked over and leaned against the counter, keeping an eye on their little girl.

"Me wanna help!" She pouted, but Caleb shook his head.

"No, Sarah. Not until you are a bit older, we don't want you getting burned." Caleb explained to her, tugging gently on one of her ponytails. Sarah laughed and grabbed Caleb's hand, playing with it.

"Alright you two, come on." Reid placed some pancakes out on the dinning table. Caleb placed Sarah back down on the floor. She zoomed past her parents and out into the dining room, eager for her pancakes.

"Ahh, I blame Sarah for little Sarah's appetite." Reid shook his head and took out the jam and honey. Caleb chuckled and took the stuff from Reid's hands, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Come on, before she eats our share as well." Caleb laughed and walked out to watch his little girl eat. Reid walked out and to his seat, glancing over to at his little family.

Maybe he would invite Tyler and Pogue later on. Sarah did love her uncles.  
…………………………………………

The End.

………………………………………….  
There, cute little Sarah! Anyways! Review! And I still have to do the Feast of Love! I haven't forgotten! I just haven't seen how he looks in it….sorry….anyways! review, ne?


	37. Big Sarah

Alright, so I don't know why I wrote this, but I couldn't get it out of my head….

I am also sorry for not having anything up….concerning the Covenant…been getting swamped by writers block concerning this fandom….sigh….but I'm still here and I'm still trying…

After all, I barely got 36 chapters….need to at least get to 50 before I even begin to think about giving up on this! Ahh…

Also, I haven't been caught up with new stories that have Caleb and Reid as main, so if there are any new ones at there, PM ne? so I can put them in the C2!! And if you don't know there is a community of them, then there is!!

Alright, on to the story!!

* * *

**Big Sarah**  
…………………..

He glanced out the window.  
The trees were rustling with the wind. They were moving so fiercely, he wouldn't find it shocking if a tree was suddenly uprooted.  
The moon cast a soft glow upon the grounds. It looked rather beautiful, dangerous but beautiful.

He sighed and went back to center of the living room, close to the fireplace. It was too cold for him. It was the only warm place in the house.

He picked up the remote control and began to flip through the channels. There was nothing else to watch, just holiday movies but he wasn't in the mood for those. He groaned and decided to just watch the Charlie Brown special. He would have prefer the Muppets Christmas Carol but they weren't showing that one.

He was beginning drowse off when he heard a knocking. He bolted up from the sofa and looked around. The first thing that popped into his head was The Raven, since Edgar Allan Poe was the last author they had covered in class before the winter break.  
The others would die if they saw him now, actually not being his usual arse self. Reid shook his head and walked over to the door. He was sure it was no one he knew, since every one was busy. He didn't even know when the others got off for winter break, but since they started college, they didn't talk much, if at all.

Except Tyler, who he kept in touch and tried his best to email and call. Pogue, when he remembered. Caleb, well, he was busy with trying to be a lawyer, no point in bothering him.

Reid sighed and opened the door. Nothing would have prepared him for the sight before him, actually, never in his wildest wildest dreams would he have thought she would be knocking on his door.

Wasn't she supposed to be at Harvard?

Reid looked at the shivering blonde in front of him, unable to make sense of what was going on. It wasn't until she looked up at him and smiled weakly, that he snapped out of it.  
He immediately ushered her in and over to the chair right next to the fire place. He went to the closet in the hall and took out some blankets, going over to bundle her up.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Reid muttered, going to the kitchen. His mind was raising, trying to think of a reason as to why she was there.  


* * *

Was it Caleb? Was she endangered? Was she really someone in disguise? Was she an alien? Alright, so that was farfetched, but between Sarah coming to him for help and an Alien being in his living room, the alien seemed a lot more likely.  
He walked out with two mugs of hot chocolate. One for Sarah and for him and his nerves.

* * *

He sat down and handed her the mug. She smiled in thanks and took it.  
Reid reached over and turned off the TV, before turning back to her.

She looked so pale…she looked so skinny. Her hair wasn't as shiny as he remembered it and her eyes didn't have the same spark.

"What happened?" He finally asked after he realized she wasn't going to say anything.  
"You still love him, don't you?" She asked in response to his question, which didn't answer anything and just made him more confused.

"What does that have to do with why you are here?" Reid asked back. He understood what it was that Sarah was asking and he was not going to play dumb, not with her.  
"I love him too, but I don't think I could ever love him as much as you do. You gave him up." Sarah sighed, eyes locking with Reid's.

"Sarah, what happened? Last time I heard you and Caleb were doing great!" Reid stated, not adding that the last time he'd heard anything was about well, a long long time ago actually.

Sarah looked at Reid, with an amused smile.  
"We broke up a few months ago." Sarah's eyes began to tear. Reid had no idea what to do.

He sat next to her and hugged her, allowing her to cry it all out.  
He didn't know for how long she had been crying for, but finally she sat back and looked at him.

"I came here, to ask for your help. I didn't know who else would help me." Sarah muttered, wiping her cheeks. Reid frowned, confused.

"You and I both lost him, I feel closer to you, I guess, for that reason." Sarah pulled the blankets back and began to take of her coat. Reid frowned and stood up, watching as Sarah took of not one coat but two more sweaters. She then stood up and looked at him, with her arms spread open.

He looked at her, unsure of what he was suppose to notice. Sarah then pulled her shirt closer to her body and touched her stomach.

Reid froze as he noticed the way she caressed her stomach. There was no way….

"Your?….with Caleb's?" Reid squeaked out, slowly taking a step closer to her.  
Sarah smiled, happy as she rubbed her stomach. She was brimming with happiness.

Reid dropped down to his knees and touched her stomach.  
"Really?"

"Yes. For three months now, that is why I dropped out of Harvard." Sarah stated, looking down into Reid's baby blue eyes. Reid gasped and looked at her shock.

"I can't stay there, or they'll know. No one can know. I figured, since you go to a nearby college, I could…..stay here…" Sarah lost her determination and looked at Reid, fearful that he would kick her out.

Reid sighed, and looked back down at her stomach. He would never do that, he couldn't. She was pregnant for heavens' sake.

"We are going to need to buy you some clothes and get the nursery fixed." Reid said, standing back up. Sarah hugged him.  
Reid patted her back, but for some reason, it felt nice to know he wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

He still wondered why they had broken up and why she wasn't telling Caleb, but it wasn't his business.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Reid motioned her to follow him. It seemed he was going to commute from here to the school. It wasn't that far, two hours or so, he could do it.

* * *

To be Continued!

* * *

Umm, see, here is what happened and no, I have no idea why Sarah and Caleb broke up, you can come up with your idea on that one….I am not even going to try….for now at least!! Mwwaahhh!! Anyways, what do you all think of it? Hmmm? Review and tell me, ne? luv ya'll!


	38. Internal Debate

Okay, just how would this work? I have no idea!  
I don't even know why I wrote this and just where I was and were its heading….sigh….

It is weird I know….but….egghhh…..

At least…it explains what happens to Sarah to those who were wondering!! Hope it makes sense!! Too! If not…..well….my bad…..

* * *

Internal Debates  
……………………..

Reid looked up and watched Sarah walk in with a plate of food.  
"You shouldn't be on your feet." Reid scowled her, making to stand up.  
"I'm fine!" Sarah motioned him to stay seated.

"Your finals are coming up. Maybe then we could do something for your birthday." Sarah said, placing the plate on the desk.  
He was old now, a big twenty. Sarah had been twenty for six months now, it was unfair. Reid grinned and nodded. He reached out and rubbed her big belly. Any minute now, there would be another member to their little makeshift family.

"You are going to be giving birth any day now." Reid felt the baby kicked and laughed. Sarah looked down at Reid and smiled softly.  
"Yes, well, you have to study for your last day, tomorrow." Sarah said, before leaving him to his study.

Reid grinned and bit unto the sandwich Sarah had brought him.

…………………..  
"Hey, Reid!" Tyler's voice came out of Reid's phone.  
"Tyler!" Reid grinned, sitting down on his sit. He was fifteen minutes early.

Today your last final, right?"  
"Yeap, thank god." Reid placed his bag on the table.  
"How is Sarah doing? Isn't it almost her due time?"

Tyler was the only other person who knew about Sarah. He hadn't told Pogue straight out, but he had left some hints. Reid hadn't talked to Caleb. He still didn't know what had happened between Caleb and Sarah and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He thought once he was of to college, he would forget all about Caleb. It didn't work, he actually thought more of him.  
T  
yler was his best friend and he understood. He was the only other person who knew about his feelings for Caleb. Tyler had actually hang out with Sarah and him. It was nice. Pogue was more hesitant, but he had sent a few things for Sarah, saying that he had a feeling he should buy them. It was nice of him to know yet try to not really talk about it.

"I got to go, test is about to start."  
"Good luck!"

* * *

"Mr. Garwin."

Reid looked up at the professor.  
"Yes, Mrs. Sanchez?"  
"There is an emergency, your cousin." She spoke, looking up from the slip that had been given to her. Reid froze, putting his pen down.

"Go now, we'll reschedule if needed." She spoke and Reid couldn't help but love Mrs. Sanchez even more. She was the best.  
He pushed his stuff into his bag and rushed out. He waved at his few friends, before walking out the class and rushing to his car.

"Tyler, it's the baby!" Reid yelled into his phone.  
"Shit! We'll be there!"

With that the phone went dead. He drove to the hospital and parked in the first free parking space he saw. He rushed into the hospital and straight to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Sarah, she was brought in for labor!" he gasped out. The nurse looked at him and he must have looked really bad and pale because she took pity on him and directed him, personally to her room; she didn't even asked him who he was and his relation to her.

He thanked god for that, at school, she was his cousin but in reality he had no idea what she was to him. A friend? A sister? He shook his head, she was a friend, a friend he couldn't help hating sometimes, but he knew that she sometimes resented him as well.

He walked into the room and was relieved to see Sarah on the bed, but his heart stoped when he noticed who was next to her. Caleb.

Sarah smiled at him and raised her hand to him, wanting him closer. Reid looked away from Caleb and walkrf over to Sarah.

"Hey, I got here as soon as I could." He muttered, keeping his eyes locked upon Sarah, not wanting to acknowledge Caleb, who he'd been avoiding for the good part of two years.

I didn't mean to….get……you….out….of finals." Sarah gasped out, in between winces.

"Remember the doctor said, breath." Caleb spoke. Reid looked up and glared at Caleb.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one pregnant." Reid muttered, causing Caleb to look up at him. Reid saw the confusion, the guilt, the sorrow and the pain. This made Reid back off Caleb a bit.

"I called him, to tell him. He brought me to the hospital." Sarah explained, in between her deep breathing, which was sort of helping her. Reid turned and looked at Sarah, surprised. She had told Caleb then, everything. Sarah then suddenly screamed, causing the nurses to rush in.

Reid was confused as suddenly nurses were rushing in and out. He had no idea what was going and neither did Caleb. Caleb pulled back, eyes wide with panic.

"You two have to leave." One of the nurses said, but Sarah refused to have Reid out of the room.

"Hey, Sarah, come on now, you're the strongest woman I know." Reid said, his hand was in her tight grasp. He didn't mind though, it kept him from having a breakdown. Sarah took deep breaths, before pushing hard. A wail ran across the room, causing Reid to grin and Sarah to slump down unto the bed. She took deep shuddering breaths. Reid looked over and saw the baby being cleaned. He then saw the doctor's worried expression as nurses kept on bringing towels.  
  
"Reid."  
Reid turned to Sarah, who was looking tiredly at him. The baby was brought over to her and Sarah kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

"Mister Garwin," Reid was pulled to the side and was told the news……Sarah was bleeding internally and there was nothing they could do to stop it. She had already lost too much blood.

Reid sat back down next to her, unsure of what to say or what he could do. Sarah looked up at him smiling, before noticing the pained look.  
She looked back down at her baby girl, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Reid, promise me, you will take her and care for her as your own." She looked at Reid, eyes pleading to him, needing his answer.

Reid didn't know what to do, what to say, things were happening so fast. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"I will lover her and take care of her, as my own." Reid promised Sarah, who immediately relaxed at his answer.

Reid nodded, pulling away and walking out of the room, needing to be away.

* * *

To be Continued

So…..what do you all think about it? That is how our Reid ends up with Sarah...Caleb…  
He's….egghh….no idea….but he had to come on sooner or later…and I figured Sarah would be the one to tell him in the end….she seems the type to….anyways…review! plez! Luv ya!


	39. Decisions

This is just a little snippet that I think is cute….

I don't know…I am starting to like little Sarah….I should definitely, have more of her later on…

Don't you all think so?

* * *

Decisions

* * *

The lights were so bright. Every thing around him was white. He couldn't focus, god, he couldn't focus.  
He gasped, hands grappling unto the wall for support. He stumbled over, trying his best to not run into people.

He slumped over unto the glass.

His baby blue eyes peered intently into the room. He looked all over for the right one, but he couldn't see her.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was just a few seconds, a nurse walked in.

She was the same one from the room.  
She looked up at him and smiled gently. That smile made him feel secure, for some reason. It reminded him of his grandma, she had always made him feel so safe with a smile.  
The nurse walked over to the glass, a pink bundle squirmed in her arms.

He held his breath in anticipation.  
There, wrapped up in the blankets was a baby girl. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a light brown color.

He gasped and just watched the baby yawn, snuggling deeper into the soft blankets.  
He pressed even harder against the glass. He couldn't believe he was seeing a baby.  
The nurse let out a soft laugh at the look he had on his face. He knew he must look all retarded, but he didn't care.  
He figured she thought he was the father of the baby girl, but he wasn't.

"Little Sarah, hello. I'm Reid, your uncle…..and I guess, now father." Reid muttered, tapping the glass.

He didn't know what possessed him to agree to it all. It must have been Sarah's pleading, tearful eyes. He might not have loved her like he had, and he may just have hated her because of it, but she had no where else to go.

Why she had gone to him, he didn't quite understand still. He had agreed and now, he was a proud father of a little baby girl.

He couldn't help but feel tears building behind his eyes.

In his mind, he could already see little Sarah, all grown up. She would be beautiful, with Sarah's personality and Caleb's intelligence.

For some reason, it already hurt to think of little Sarah leaving him and growing up. He chuckled weakly, casting one last look before the nurse went over to lay her down.

He sighed and closed his eyes, regaining his composure.

It was time to face it all.

* * *

To be Continued

Ahh…I remember when my nephews were born….well…not really…kind of….they look so tiny……I have one that is two and one that is four months…. wow, it explains my baby fascination! Doesn't it? Lol, well, hope you all review! Luv ya!


	40. Never Alone

Alright!! How are you all holding up!! This is my fortieth chapter! And I can't believe I spelled that one right!! Lol….anyways! yes, this is the big 4 0…..how weird….when I started this collection, I never thought I would have so many….and I never thought so many people would read this….over 100 reviews….god….I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Wow, I'm feeling all emotional…..lol…it's the heat! I hope you all have a great fourth of july! Well, if you celebrate it, if you are like me and my family who don't, I still hope it rocked!

Here….this chapter….actually….I wrote it….and I still have no idea what is up with it!! Hahaha!  
enjoy it!

……………..  
Never Alone  
………………….

Reid didn't say anything, just sat there, upon the chair watching as the box was lowered into the ground.  
Tyler had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into half a hug. Reid took a shuddering breath. He hadn't been that close to her, because she had Caleb. How could he care for someone who had all he ever wanted? She had some how made her way into his heart and now, he couldn't help but think of her as a sister. He had lost a sister.

"Shhh…" Tyler muttered, running a hand through his hair.

He looked up and saw Caleb, starring down at the coffin; Pogue had a hand on Caleb's shoulder for support.

Reid shook his head and stood up.

Caleb hadn't taken the news well. Sarah, dying. Reid saw that he still loved her and he couldn't understand why Caleb had left her if she held his heart. It was something that he couldn't forgive of Caleb, leaving her. Sure he didn't like the fact that Sarah had Caleb, but he'd rather had Sarah with Caleb than anyone else.

Reid stood up and watched as the coffin was completely hidden by the dirt. Tyler stood up next to him, always there for support.

"I need to go home, she needs me." Reid muttered. Tyler nodded, knowing that now, Reid had more responsibility.  
Reid pushed past every one and made his way to his car.

He didn't even notice how he got home, but before he knew it, his friend Stephanie was hugging him, giving him her consolations before leaving.

Reid walked over to the crib, and smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Hey, baby girl, your daddy here. You are going to have to bear with me, I am not good with children. But I promise you I will try to be the best father I can." He muttered, allowing himself to find peace by looking at his baby girl. Her name was Sarah Garwin.

…………………………………  
Reid walked down the stairs and opened the door, shushing whoever was outside. He was surprised to see his brothers there. Tyler brought up some take out and Reid smiled, allowing them to get in.  
  
"How is my niece doing?" He asked, going into the kitchen and placing the take out on the counter.  
"She is sleeping." Reid shrugged.

"Can….can I see her?" Caleb spoke up, a bit fearful of the answer. Reid looked at Caleb, before nodding in consent. Caleb smiled and walked up the stairs.

"When do you guys go back?" Reid asked, helping Tyler put the food in plates.  
"We….are not." Pogue answered, causing Reid to freeze and look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"  
"Rei, you need us, here. We are getting transferred." Tyler answered him. Reid turned to Tyler, shocked, before glaring at them.

"No, I can't let you do that. You've worked so hard and I-"  
"It is too late, Mommy Reid, we've already been transferred." Pogue smirked, taking the plates and taking them out to the table. Reid was shocked and was lead out by Tyler.

"But….but-"

"No, we are family and family is always there for each other." Tyler stated, leaving no room for argument.  
Caleb walked in at that moment, smiling happily. Reid noticed the smile and found himself thinking that maybe, Caleb deserved a bit of forgiveness.

"You two told him already?" Caleb asked, causing Reid to frown, before looking at Caleb, shocked.  
"No, Caleb, Harvard has been your dream!" Reid hissed, unable to believe Caleb would throw it all away.

"I have a daughter now, Reid. She is the most important thing, I don't have to be a lawyer." Caleb shrugged, taking a seat.  
Reid looked around, at his family, feeling as if he was in the Twilight Zone.

"Don't worry, Mommy Reid, you are not alone." Pogue grinned.  
"Yeah, you don't think we are going to let you be a single mom." Tyler added, teasing him.

"You don't have to take care of her by yourself, we are all here." Caleb nodded at him.  
Reid nodded, feeling his throat clogged up.

* * *

Reid slipped into the baby's room, picking her up and taking her into his room, placing her next to him. She was breathing, serenely. She was not huffy, which was nice.

Tyler and Pogue were sharing a room while Caleb took his own room. Reid sighed and watched Sarah, wondering just who she would be looking up as she grew up.

It was weird, if he thought about it, him being the legal father yet Caleb being the biological father.  
"Reid?"

Reid looked over and saw Caleb, standing there. He seemed so lost and dammit, Reid still loved the idiot. Reid patted the other side of his bed.

Caleb walked over and laid down, watching his baby girl. He had been so stupid, but he would make it up to them, to Reid, to Sarah, and to his little Sarah.

"Good night Caleb."  
"Good night Reid."

* * *

The End? Or To Be Continued?

* * *

OMG!! Did every one see that! I was in this story! Can anyone point out who I am?! Lol, it's not that hard, actually…..lol…..well, there it is, Caleb is an idiot….but egghh, you can't help who you love, right? Hmmm….review and tell me what ya think! Luv ya!


	41. Time Heals

Actually, to tell you all the truth, I have no idea how Caleb and Reid get together in this little story…I never thought that far, I actually haven't thought exactly on it….  
I just figure…..things like this…..occur and they become a family….

Anyways, yes! Stephanie is me! W00t!  
Cookies for you all!

I do hope you all enjoy this little thing! I have no idea what I was smoking when I wrote this, omg, I really wasn't smoking, I don't do that…I'm scared of it….lol….

* * *

Time Heals

……………………..  
She giggled, hands flying all over the place. Reid looked into his rearview mirror, keeping an eye on her.

He turned into his house and parked.  
"Come on, baby girl, let's go." Reid grinned, getting Sarah out of her chair and into his arms. He picked up the baby bag before closing the door and locking the car.

"We are home!" Reid called out, closing the door with his foot. Sarah cried out, arms held up as Caleb came down the stairs. Caleb smiled and picked her up. Reid smiled and moved to the living room, placing the bag on the sofa.

"She was a brave little girl, getting all her shots without much fuss." Reid turned to Caleb who was playing with Sarah.

"She takes up after her mother." Caleb said with a small smile. The phone rang suddenly, causing Reid to jump, before walking over and picking up the phone.

"Hello? Tyler! Caleb? Yeah, wait up." Reid turned to Caleb and raised the phone to him. Caleb nodded in thanks and grabbed the phone. Reid took Sarah and went to the kitchen, preparing food for her.

Caleb walked in a few minutes later and leaned against the door frame, watching as Reid fed their little girl. Reid laughed along with Sarah, eyes twinkling with a happiness that only Sarah was able to produce.

"Tyler will be here in an hour, Reid."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah, get ready, cause we are going out." Caleb stated, immediately leaving to his room before Reid asked him anything. Reid on the other hand was staring at the spot that Caleb had been occupying.

"Did your father just say we were going out?" Reid turned to Sarah, who just giggled and opened her mouth. Reid shook his head, but complied.

* * *

"Hey, you two, have fun!" Tyler grinned, showing Sarah to wave at her parents. Reid was a bit flustered, but he waved back. He didn't worry, this wasn't the first time Tyler had babysat.

"So, where are we going?" Reid asked, nervously. Caleb didn't answer.  
Reid looked out the window and noticed they were heading to the harbor.

They stop in front of a little restaurant in the far corner of the harbor. Reid got out and looked around, having never really been around there before. Caleb slipped his hand into Reid's and began tugging him into the restaurant.

Reid allowed himself to be lead in, noticing just how homey it looked inside the restaurant.  
"Oh, yes, Danvers for two, right this way."

Reid slid into his chair, still in awe at the restaurant.

"You like it?" Caleb asked, a bit hesitant. Reid turned to Caleb and grinned, nodding. This seemed to relax Caleb, who immediately smiled.

"Here you go, can I start you with something to drink?" the waiter smiled, taking out his notebook.  
Reid found himself enjoying himself, laughing as Caleb told him about his classes. Reid shared some of his stories and felt more relaxed than he had in a while.

* * *

Caleb wrapped an arm around Reid's waist, helping him along to the car.  
Reid yawned, leaning his head upon Caleb's shoulder. Caleb smiled and helped Reid inside the car, before driving back home.

He reached over and took Reid's hand in his. Reid just squeezed his hand, gently, eyes remaining closed.

"Come on, Reid. We are home." Caleb muttered, helping Reid of the car, reminding him of little Sarah. Reid yawned and stepped out of the car, leaning heavily upon Caleb.

Tyler opened the door and smiled at their position. Caleb had his arms wrapped around Reid, who was snuggled into Caleb's chest.

"She just fell asleep." Tyler muttered, taking his coat and keys.

"Thank you." Caleb muttered back, while Tyler just shrugged and waved, heading back home.  
Caleb locked the door, before picking up Reid and carrying him up.

Reid opened his eyes, slightly, feeling himself being placed down.  
"Caleb?"

"Shh, Tyler just left. Sarah is sleeping." Caleb muttered, helping Reid get ready for sleeping. Reid yawned, slipping shoes and jacket off.

Caleb sat down next to Reid. He watched him sleep, peacefully. Caleb stood up and leaned over Sarah's crib. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight." He whispered, before heading back to the bed. He slipped his shoes off and slid under the covers.  
Reid turned and snuggled up to him.

Caleb smiled and closed his eyes, arm wrapped tightly around Reid. Things were looking up.

* * *

To Be Continue…..

Well, how was that? There will probably be more in this universe! But I may write some separate drabbles, dunno, well! Review and tell me what ya think! Kay? Luv ya'll!


	42. Duplicating Cafe

Alright, so…..I promised a Feast of Love drabble…and I saw the trailer to get an idea, finally, and came up with this…..I still have another drabble in mind, actually, but who knows when I'll write that one down…  
I just want to apologize, I've been caught up in the Stargate Atlantis fandom, on John/Carson pairing! So I have been not thinking on this….I'm sorry! I will try to have more….

* * *

Duplicating Café  
………………….

He hummed under his breath, not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen to him. Sure he had powers and sometimes it caused certain abnormal things to happen, still, usually his life was pretty normal.

He shut the door behind him and dropped his keys on the table in the hallway.  
The house was way too quiet, quieter than usual on a Friday afternoon.  
He walked deeper into the house, looking around the living room, where he usually found his boyfriend.

It was empty. This puzzled him, because he was a man of routine, and because nothing except for God himself would keep his boyfriend from missing their movie nights.

"Hey."

Reid whirled around, immediately, hand going up, over his heart.  
"You scared the hell out of me!" Reid hissed, watching an amused Caleb. It didn't last, because Caleb's face suddenly fell, becoming somber.

"Caleb?" Reid walked over and placed his hand on Caleb's arm.  
"What's wrong?" Reid asked, hoping that something hadn't happened to anyone.

"I don't want you working at the café no more." Caleb muttered under his breath. Reid frowned, having not heard him very well.

"What?" Reid asked, coming closer to hear him.  
"I said, I don't want you working at the café anymore."

Reid stepped back and frowned, unsure of what had brought that on. The café had been one of the places Caleb had allowed him to work in. They didn't need to really work, after all, they were the old Ipswich families, they had money to last them a long long time.

"Funny, Caleb." Reid rolled his eyes, walking over and plopping down on the sofa.

"I'm serious Reid; you are not going back to the café." Caleb scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. Reid looked over and frowned, realizing that he was being serious.

"And why can't I work there anymore?" Reid drawled, not happy. He had barely gotten the hang of the job and he was being made to quit. Nu-uh.

He was going to need one hell of a good reason for this.  
Caleb remained silent, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Because you can't." Caleb grumbled.  
  
Reid raised an eyebrow, because Caleb was not telling him something. Reid grabbed the remote and was about to turn on the television when the remote was wretched from his grasp.

"Hey!"

Caleb was holding the remote and looking nervously at the dvd player. Reid noticed this and raised an eyebrow. The dvd player was on, which meant Caleb had been watching a movie! Reid noticed the case of one of the movies and grinned, reaching over and plucking it up.  
He knew Caleb was going to try to take away from him, so Reid scrambled back and looked at the titke.

"Feast of Love?" Reid read the title, before looking at Caleb who was sulking.  
"What does this have to do with me not working at a café?" Reid asked, a bit confused.

Caleb sighed and sat down next to Reid, turning on the television and deciding to show him instead.  
"See, the guy working in the café looks just like you!"

"So….you are afraid I am going to meet a girl and marry her and leave you?" Reid asked, amused, turning to Caleb. Caleb glared at him, not finding it amusing at all.

"You do know that you are the only for me! After all the time I waited for you to notice me, do you really think I would let you go so easily?" Reid smiled, sitting on Caleb's lap and straddling him.

"I just don't want to lose you." Caleb admitted.

"You won't." Reid smiled, bending down and kissing Caleb, tenderly.

* * *

The End.

how was that? I hope it was good, been a while…..anyways, tell me what you think and I hope to have more drabbles up soon!! Luv ya'll!! And thank you all for reviewing!!


	43. Happy New Years

Happy New Years!!  


* * *

Reid cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised as he watched Caled trying his best to untangle the Christmas lights for next year.

"Caleb, you do know they are just going to get tangled either way and you will have to untangle them once December rolls around once again?" Reid teased, going over to take the lights from Caleb's hands.

"But I don't want to untangle them then!" Caleb pouted.  
Reid laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go check on Sarah and make sure she had not burned down the house at her try of heating dinner in the microwave for us." Reid shook his head while Caleb chuckled at the memory of Sarah using the microwave for the first time.

"Alright." Caleb sighed, kissing Reid on the forehead before going to the kitchen to check on Sarah.  
Reid just sighed and began to undressed the Christmas tree, having most of it off by the time Caleb and Sarah came out with the food.

"Well, I'm hoping the kitchen is still in one piece?" Reid teased, bending down to pick up Sarah.

"Yes yes! Of course!" Sarah grinned, waving her grilled and cheese sandwich around. Reid just chuckled and placed her back down.

"Come on, let us sit down and eat our sandwiches." Reid said, moving stuff from the sofa and sitting down. Caleb sat next to him while Sarah wiggled herself in between the two.

"Can we watch the rose parade?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Honey, we've seen that already twice this morning." Caleb sighed as Sarah eagerly surfed the channels for the parade.

"But it is so pretty dad! Right, papa?" Sarah turned to Reid, who just shrugged. Truth to be told, he didn't really care what they watched.

"How about you two argue about what we get to watch and I eat, eh?" Reid laughed and plucked his sandwich from Caleb's plate. They had had enough of big fancy dinners. Christmas and New Years was always such a big celebration.

"Fine fine, we'll see the rose parade again." Caleb sighed as Sarah found a channel that was playing it….again.

"Yay!!" Sarah cried out, happily, wolfing down her sandwich.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Uncle Ty and Poe!" Sarah cried out, jumping out of the sofa and rushing to open the door. Caleb and Reid just shared a look before laughing.

"Hey you two!" Pogue said, coming in and stealing some of Reid's food.

"Hey! You always steal my food!" Reid cried out.

"Yeah, Pogue, you just broke your new years resolution!" Tyler teased, walking in with Sarah stuck to his leg.

"Come on! I thought we were here to help de-decorate this place!" Pogue said, turning off the TV, much to Sarah's dismay. Of course, he quickly turned on the radio to hear the last few holiday songs before work and everything started once again.

"Yeah! Frosty!!" Sarah cried out, dancing out to the song, taking Tyler with her.

The other three just laughed and began putting the decorations down.

* * *

The End

Something short for the new years! I love you all!


	44. Blind Date

Reid sighed as he listened to the professor preach about God knows what. He wasn't paying much attention.  
He had a date later and he was nervous. It shouldn't be this big of a deal, so why was Reid so nervous?

Reid pouted, sinking deeper into his seat.  
Probably because he had no idea who his date was…..sigh….

Tyler said there was someone that Reid should consider dating and he had set Reid up with this person.  
Reid wasn't too sure about this, but he went along.

Now he was just watching the clock, ticking away.

* * *

Reid was not ready. Did he look good? Well, of course he did, he always did!  
But….Reid really did want to make this work….maybe this person was the one?

He was lonely, Tyler had Pogue, and Caleb, well Reid hadn't talked to Caleb in a while.  
He got emails, texts, calls…..but Reid hardly responded. He wanted to get over the other, so talking to Caleb would go against his plan of getting over him.

Tyler obviously thought it was stupid, but Reid would persevere.  
"Come on Reid! Stop fussing! It will all go well, you'll see." Tyler smiled brightly, dragging Reid out of their dorm.

"I don't know Ty, do not think I really want to do this right now." Reid stated.  
Who would have thought that the big bad Reid Garwin would be this mass of nervousness and fear. Tyler shook his head.

"Relax Reid, if things don't work out, they don't work out. Perhaps it means you deserve better, now go and do your thing and let it be their problem." Tyler stated, squeezing Reid's shoulder, before pushing him out the door and closing the door in his face.

Reid glared at the door, before trudging out to his car.  
Well, time to face the music.

* * *

He should have seen it coming.  
"Caleb?"  
There was Caleb, his date, sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hey Reid." Caleb smiled, standing up to try and pull Reid into a hug.  
It was an automatic thing, so Reid went along with it, as if they were still in high school. He stepped forward and Caleb's arms wrapped around him tightly, staying like that for a few seconds before they let each other go. Reid was slightly red, so he looked down as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Reid inquired, because Reid was sure this was supposed to be a date, wasn't it? Tyler pushed for that, but if Caleb was here…..  
"You hardly talk to me anymore. I had to do something." Caleb sighed.

"About that, I have been busy-"  
"Don't you dare lie to my face Reid." Caleb snapped, eyes narrowing. Reid winced and shifted in his seat.

"It has nothing to do with you. Honest." Reid said, because he really did not want to get into the whole, 'I have loved you for a while now so I am trying to move on and that is why I don't talk to you.'

"I asked Tyler to help me with this, because had you known it was me, you would not have come." Caleb sighed, and Reid felt bad, because he could hear the sadness in Caleb's voice.

"Well, I am here now, and I promise to respond to your messages." Reid huffed, trying to sound annoyed.  
"That is not the only reason why I did this." Caleb stated, hand reaching up to take hold of Reid's.

"Umm?" Reid was once again, lost his ability to speak. Horrifying.  
"We'll talk more after we order, alright?" Caleb smiled and pulled away.

Reid picked up his menu, realizing he had not chosen something to eat yet.  
Maybe, just maybe this could work out.  
….

end


End file.
